


Thank Me Later! And Later Again!

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Volume 6-7 but GAYER [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE GAY REST, F/F, actually you know what, and sometimes i have to use my own flour, best read one chapter after each episode, but i've already committed to this being canon compliant, but like a week later just so non-first can avoid spoilers, canon NEEDS rewrite, canon compliant unless canon needs rewrite, feel free to rave about current episodes in the comments tho, i'm making bread with crumbs, obviously SPOILERS, updates an hour after every episode, water your white roses, will add characters as necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Deleted WhiteRose scenes in Volume 7. If RoosterTeeth won't write it then I sure will. (A sort of sequel to 'Thank Me Later!' which is for Volume 6)EP1: “We’ve already made it this far. We’re gonna be okay.”EP2: "I suppose this makes us all accomplices to the crime."EP3: "Huh, were these always red?"EP4: "Your dad sucks."EP5: “Wanna bet that Ruby can beat you in a race?”EP6: "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the party?"EP7: "It's not mine."EP8: "I think we're gonna need healthier coping mechanisms than that."EP9: "I'm sure he would have been proud of you."EP10: “How did you learn to do it?”EP11: “It's gotten pretty worn out.”EP12: "Don't thank me just yet."EP13: "Our fight is never going to be easy but I’m glad that we’re in this fight together."
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Volume 6-7 but GAYER [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243496
Comments: 320
Kudos: 404





	1. The Coldest Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, in case you missed it, read up on my fic **Sharing is Caring** if you want that _sweet bedsharing trope_ EXCEPT BETTER. Trust me. You're welcome.
> 
> If you're reading this then I'm assuming that you've read my last companion series fic **'Thank Me Later!'** for Volume 6. And I say, welcome back! _Here's to another white rose journey together as we watch Volume 7 this time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the best experience, please read this one chapter after every episode. Onwards and enjoy!**

"Welcome home."

The greeting comes out unwarranted, rehearsed, and detached— the last way one wants to be greeted with upon coming home. It's not like Weiss should have expected better. After all, this is no home to return to.

This feels less like a homecoming and more of a prison returning.

There's a lot of things wrong with Atlas but that's nothing new. What is new now however is the added layer of apprehension that wasn't there before. The tension in the air is so thick that their ship slows down as if to avoid turbulence.

In a way, it at least helps them avoid a different kind of turbulence.

There are more airships patrolling than there are clouds surrounding the city. The heavy security does little to make them feel safe. If anything, they only signal to the danger awaiting them. Atlas has always been a fortified fortress of intimidation but this reeks less of independence and more of a lockdown.

From this high in the sky, even Weiss could see just how low Atlas has fallen.

Something's wrong, more so than before. And in this muck of wrongness, she latches on to the one thing in this city that has always done her good.

She calls her sister.

She calls her sister because she would know what is happening. She calls her sister because she would know what to do. She calls her sister because she would be there to help them, to help her.

She calls Winter and waits for her scroll to stop ringing.

The ringing never ends.

"Any luck from Winter?" Ruby asks. Her voice, comforting as it is, isn't the voice Weiss needs to hear right now.

"No, she's…" Weiss frowns as she can't quite finish that sentence.

She's what? She's unavailable that's what. She's always unavailable. She's always doing something that makes her hard to get a hold of. She's out there, out of touch, and out of reach.

She's just not here.

"She's probably busy," Weiss finally settles with after a pause that lasts three rings. She's too tired to hide how disappointed she is.

Her sister has always been busy, she's always known that. She never takes it against her. She knows that the reasons keeping her sister busy are all admirable causes and it brings her great pride to have such a capable and reliable sister.

It just so happens to bring her just as great loneliness in times when she is absent.

Especially in dire times like this when she needs her the most.

But she can't give up now. They're counting on her to contact Winter. They're counting on Winter. She's counting on Winter.

She feels a hand cover hers. A calloused thumb rubs her knuckles with so much tenderness that deep underneath her skin. She didn't even notice how tight she's been holding her scroll until the sudden soothing gesture relaxes it. Finally after staring at her scroll for so long, she looks up.

From cold unanswering blue eyes, warm silver answer her gaze.

"Hey, maybe she just can't check her scroll right now," When Ruby says it, it sounds less like a suggestion and more like the actual situation itself. Optimistic as ever. "Just because she isn't available right now doesn't mean that she won't be again later. We just have to keep trying."

That's when Weiss remembers why she even keeps on calling Winter.

For all the times that her sister failed to answer her calls for help, she had more than made up for them when she did answer. She's not the most present sister figure but she tries to be. She tries to be for Weiss, and that's more than what she can say for the rest of her family.

Atlas must have a stronger hold on her than she thought if she had almost started having doubts like this so soon.

But she's come back stronger too. She's stronger because this time she isn't coming back alone. She has her friends who are in this fight together. She has her team who have been a better family than most of her own blood.

And most importantly, she has her leader, her best friend, her partner, here with her. Ruby always pushes her to be stronger just like what she's doing right now.

She'll have to thank her later then.

Weiss frees her other hand only to place it atop Ruby's hand. "Right, she's probably in the middle of an important meeting otherwise she would have picked up already."

"That's the spirit!" Her smile is brighter than her scroll's screen, Weiss notes. Definitely more heartwarming. "I'm sure if she knew her favorite sister was calling, she'd answer in a second!"

That tugs her lips upward in mirth. "I'm her only sister."

"Still her favorite sister!" She insists, and it's hard to resist a smile when her grin is so infectious.

If only this moment could last forever, this easygoing calm. But the scroll keeps ringing. And with every ring, the sinking feeling of dread only creeps closer. Seconds turn into minutes and rings turn into more unanswered rings.

Until all she can hear is ringing.

They've already entered Mantle now and the most she's heard from her sister is from the recorded ominous announcement on the large screen. It sounds just like the greeting from earlier; unwarranted, rehearsed, and detached.

The last way one wants to be greeted with upon coming home.

This is not the voice of her sister which would have answered her call. This is the voice of a specialist doing her job— and who just so happens to be her sister.

Usually the sight of her sister would fill her with pride or comfort or a strange mix of both but this is like looking at her through the eyes of the city. This cold and unforgiving city that only has prejudice and judgment in its vision.

She just hopes that it will be different when she sees Winter with her own eyes.

She hopes but she still worries all the same.

"We've already made it this far. We're gonna be okay." Ruby reassures her with a squeeze of her shoulder that grounds her more than their landing.

When she smiles back, it's shaky just like her worries are still up in the air, but what matters is the effort. And hopefully, the rest will follow. "Of course, this is just a minor roadblock. Nothing has truly stopped us before."

She doesn't know if she sounds as confident as she should but this isn't about confidence. To be honest, she is terrified. She is absolutely terrified and she has every right to be. But this isn't about the fear either.

This is about doing things even when they scare you.

And now that she isn't alone, she isn't as afraid as she once was.

* * *

They don't teach you in the academy to be afraid of the people too.

It hasn't even been a day since their clash with the Leviathan and yet, the world keeps throwing them new causes to fear. One moment, she's fighting Grimm, the next she finds out that her friend is alive and well. She hasn't even fully processed that yet; she hasn't really processed the bad parts leading up to this moment. But she doesn't need to process much to appreciate that this turn of events is good.

She should have known by now that it never stays good for too long.

It spirals down in a moment as well. They had helped in protecting this city and then suddenly they're tied down on the ground. Now they're being hauled to jail apparently for trying to be the good guys.

She doesn't understand what's happening or why it's happening. They only wanted to help so why are they being treated like criminals? Did they do something wrong?

Is anything they do right anymore?

"Watch it!"

The frustrated shout strikes her like lightning. Her eyes frantically search for the source. She can't see her. She's not here. Where is she?

"Be more careful!"

Behind her. She rolls over and relief washes through her once she spots her partner. It is a short lived moment.

She sees Weiss being handled by the Atlesian bot. She sees the last time she had seen those bots. She sees the memory of those same bots trying to murder them just like the Grimm that had infiltrated their academy.

She sees the Fall of Beacon and how she couldn't see Weiss for the longest time after that.

"Hey! Where are you taking Weiss?" She demands, a warning mixes in with her panic. As if they don't just hear her shout, the robots do not respond and carry on instead. Frustration gives way to desperation, and then to fury.

At this rate, Weiss will be separated from them again. They're taking her away. No. She won't let her partner get taken away. Not again.

"Don't you dare take her away from us!" She threatens them just as much as the thought threatens her.

Suddenly aware of her presence, or rather of her threat, the Atlesian bots raise their weapons in synch, ready to retaliate if given liable cause. For symbols of protection, that's the furthest thing she feels right now.

Will they try to hurt them again just like they did back at the Fall of Beacon?

"It's okay, Ruby." Despite the situation saying otherwise, Weiss insists with a grimace. "Well, it's not really okay but… but I'm okay."

When their eyes meet, Ruby could see the same fear in Weiss' eyes that she felt. Except her partner has already resigned herself to accepting this.

It's still enough to diffuse the panic in her chest.

"I don't think they're going to separate me from you guys. Their orders were to take all of us to Atlas," She reasons and at least for this part she says it like she believes it.

All of them. Together. The knots in Ruby's chest untangle until she remembers to breathe.

"It's okay," Weiss says it as if saying it enough times will make it come true, even though she herself is struggling to believe in it too. "I'm sure that once Winter finds out, she'll get us sorted in no time."

Ruby doesn't miss the way Weiss' faith falters at the promise nor does she mention it.

"We're going to be okay." She nods to her one more time.

And Ruby finally relents. She has said those same words before but hearing them from her partner makes her want to believe harder. She nods back. "Okay."

This isn't the best welcoming party but if there's anything to hold on to, it's that at least they are facing this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember how I ended the last chapter in my 'Thank Me Later!' fic then did you see what I did with opening this first chapter? :))
> 
> Hiya! Hello! There's a lot going on in this episode and in this volume as hinted in the intro so it's going to be a challenge on how to find those sweet spots for whiterose to bloom AND WE SHALL WATER THEM.
> 
> THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO SCREAM ABOUT V7. THE OPENING IS BASICALLY JUST ME SCREAMING FOR 2 MINUTES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> First off! PENNY IS BACK AND I LOVE HER. I have loved her before but her comeback outfit has me loving her all over again! I'm so happy she's back! Before this wholesome reunion, I won't deny that I was playing around the angsty idea that she'll be brought back but without memory and that would kill Ruby inside but this? I'm glad it turned out to be strangely wholesome instead.
> 
> Also, yes, Penny is an important friend of Ruby and she deserves a chapter with Ruby going through her unresolved guilt but I figured I'd save that for another chapter. Hopefully, we'll see them catch up later. AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT WINTER. We've been starved of her content for so long and now we finally get some! I'm really looking forward to seeing how the two Schnee sisters dynamic will develop!
> 
> Also, have you ever read **Sharing is Caring**? It is peak whiterose and I would really appreciate it if you gave it a shot.


	2. The Careful Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a way, she's telling the truth. In another way, she's hiding the truth.

"_When I said I would be the best teammate you'll ever have, it was under the impression that you'll be a good leader."_

_It's another lazy weekend or it would have been if only they weren't so busy cleaning a hallway. Naturally, anyone tasked with such a chore on what's supposed to be leisure time would complain. But it's not like this is their first time suffering. That's just how it is for huntresses in training, lots of suffering._

_It's just another day at Beacon with Team RWBY._

"_Stop being mega-dramatic, Weiss." Their leader dismissed her with a wave of her soapy rag and a snort._

"_That's not even a word. You're confusing it with melodramatic."_

"_Pfft! You're not melodramatic. You're not even singing!"_

_Before Weiss could even correct that horribly wrong definition, a few chortles caught her ire._

"_Will you two stop laughing and help me out here? It's not even that funny." She huffed and stomped, and ironically it only made her look comical._

"_It's a little funny," Blake teased with a smile behind her hand, her eyes shone with mischief._

_Yang on the other hand was more blatant with her jest. "Lighten up, Weiss Queen!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_What?" She continued, completely ignoring the heiress' squawking. "Are you still mad that you have to pick up a broom for the first time in your life? A little cleaning duty has never killed anyone before."_

"_Just a _little _cleaning duty?" Weiss fumed. "Yang, we are cleaning the _whole _building! And all because our team leader decided to rope us into another of her brazen ideas!"_

"_You didn't exactly protest when Ruby first proposed it," Blake pointed out._

"_Because I believed that Ruby had a sound plan and pull through!"_

_Which to be fair, Ruby did have a plan. It's just not the most thought out plan. It started with the end of Professor Port's class. He had asked for everyone to pass their assigned team reports forward. But as luck would have it, their team had none, not because they didn't do it, but because they accidentally picked up the wrong papers on the way to class._

_Rather than confess their carelessness, they thought they'd pull a fast one and just sneak in the papers later. Apparently they weren't sneaky enough because Professor Ozpin caught them. He didn't snitch on them, but he was with Professor Goodwitch._

_So now they suffered instead._

"_Cut her some slack. We didn't exactly have the time to plan for every little detail," Yang defended her sister's honor._

"_We knew the risks. And now we have to pay for the consequences of our actions," Blake agreed in tandem._

_The three bickered on, oblivious to the gnawing guilt that had taken over their leader who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time._

_Ruby knew that she didn't think things through, that she should've thought harder than rushing into things. Okay so maybe she didn't rush into this but more of the situation rushing into her but that was no excuse._

_She should've made a better decision_— _a better leader._

_And they should have been out enjoying in Vale by now instead of playing janitor here. As their leader, she couldn't help but feel responsible. And guilty._

"_Sorry about getting us all into trouble," She apologized as if it was a mission that they had failed which makes it sound more serious than it should, and makes her sound more guilty than she deserved._

_The three just looked at her, then looked at each other, and finally, a look of understanding passed in their eyes._

"_You made one bad call, Ruby. It happens and sometimes it's not even your fault." Blake placed a hand on their leader's shoulder._

"_Besides, it's not _that _bad! This old building needed a touch up anyways!" Yang placed her hand on the other shoulder and squeezed._

_The two looked expectantly to the third member who had yet said her piece. Weiss had her arms crossed as if still debating on what to say. The silence stretched, almost uncomfortably so. When Ruby opened her mouth, Weiss silenced her with her a swift raise of her hand._

"_You must be so full of yourself to think that this culmination of terrible choices is yours alone to take credit for. Frankly, it's annoying." She reprimanded her with utmost authority._

"_Uhhh…" Ruby scrambled to find the right words to reply to her partner's mouthful of words but to do that, she needed to understand them first._

_Why did 'Smart Weiss Who Knows Words' have to strike now?_

"_Great, you broke her with spitting out a dictionary again." Yang rolled her eyes._

_Since her partner clearly wasn't helping, Blake took it up to be the translator. "What Weiss means is that you're not the only one to blame. We made this mess just as much as you did."_

"_Oh." That, Ruby could understand. "Oh, then why didn't you just say that?"_

_Before Weiss could speak for herself, Yang already did, "Because Weissicle here can't be caught being nice since it would ruin her rich kid street cred."_

"_This is defamation!" Weiss objected. "Also I believe that question was directed at _me_, not you. Don't put words into my mouth!"_

"_She's just not used to being nice the commoner way, Ruby. Just be patient with her," Blake advised, smirking._

"_Again, she's asking for _my _answer, not any of yours. And how dare you infantilize me!" For someone supposedly mature, she stomped her foot like a child._

"_Aww, Weiss. I didn't know you cared so much!" Ruby all but barreled Weiss into a hug._

"_Don't touch me, you're absolutely filthy!" Weiss protested despite hugging back._

_It took her awhile but Ruby's starting to understand that underneath 'Ice Weiss' was actually a caring and warm 'Nice Weiss'. She internally giggled at the clever rhyming names she thought of for her partner. Not so internally apparently because she couldn't help but grin when she and her BFF locked eyes._

"_I suppose this makes us all accomplices to the crime," Weiss sighed._

"_Yeah! We're criminals now!" Ruby cheered._

"_No, we are not. And that is not something we should be celebrating for!" She chastised. "We are huntresses in training and we do _not _do crimes."_

"_Be huntresses. Do crimes." Yang goaded, proudly guilty of practicing her preach if her trashing Junior's place counted for anything._

"_No comment," Added Blake who was also a huntress in training and who technically did some crimes in her life._

"_Hey, if you think of it this way, we're like the heroes of some edgy comic!" Ruby shook her partner with excitement. "Ex-criminals trying to redeem themselves by service!"_

"_Really?" Weiss had to hold her partner by the shoulder to stop the incessant shaking. Still deadpan, she continued, "Have you ever read a comic where the criminals try to redeem themselves by doing cleaning duty?"_

"_No, but someone should write it! It's perfect for bonding experience!" Ruby declared so. "Team bonding! Team bonding! Team bonding!"_

_The other duo of the team joined in their leader's enthusiastic chanting, much to their last member's chagrin._

_Weiss refused to join their cheering. Instead she groaned, "I hate you all."_

"_Psshaw, you don't really mean that!" Ruby laughed hard but suddenly turned to her other teammates, questioning, "Does she?"_

"_No, I don't think she means that," Blake reaffirmed their leader with a knowing smile. "What do _you _think she meant?"_

_This actually made Ruby pause and think. She gave it more serious thought than she should have but this was _Weiss! _She'd never half-Weiss anything related to her BFF! So she thought until she was happy with her thoughts' conclusion. And with her brightest grin that only Weiss could pull out from her, she declared,_

"_I think Weiss really loves us!"_

_Whether Weiss loved the comment or not was still up in the air but it sure made the heiress flustered._

_And naturally susceptible to teasing._

"_Not bad, Rubes. You're getting the read off Weissy here!" Yang laughed it all up._

"_Not one more word or I will end all of you." Weiss threatened with glyphs already lined up in the hallway._

_It was of course an empty threat, or so Ruby thought. Yang may have teased her too much, and Blake may have double teamed on that, and Ruby may have not stopped these two but instead joined in on the fun. So Weiss may have decided to have none of that._

_Now they were having an impromptu fight using cleaning supplies._

_When Ruby first proposed the plan earlier, she didn't expect the plan to fail so horribly, and much less to bond at the end of the day through their punishment. Although at this rate, they might end up with another punishment for doing the opposite of cleaning._

_But they'll deal with that later. For now, they're just having fun._

_Little did they know that their carefree days were not forever._

* * *

"We don't know."

She's not lying. She justifies quickly in her head because she's too late to take back what has already been said. Although to say too late would imply an impulse or an accident but this is neither of those. This is deliberate.

"We were... in a train crash and ever since, well... suddenly, Oz wasn't there anymore."

She's not lying. In a way, she's telling the truth. In another way, she's hiding the truth. They truly don't know how Oz disappeared and it was sudden. She just conveniently leaves out the part that they had a fight and he has retreated ever since.

"That's the worst news yet." General Ironwood stands up and his full scrutinizing attention shifts onto her.

Ruby meets his gaze head on. She does not stutter nor falter.

As a leader, she doesn't just call the shots, she _has _to. There are situations where she can't always talk it out with the rest of her team before making a decision. It's her responsibility to make the right choice for all of them.

It's her responsibility just as much as it is her burden to bear should there be any consequences.

When has there never been consequences?

It all happened so fast, but that's just an excuse isn't it? There were many opportunities where she could have consulted with her team first but she didn't. She didn't because of reasons that doesn't matter now that they're already here.

They're already at the turning point.

She wants to trust General Ironwood, she truly does. She wants to _fully _trust him. And maybe if the circumstances were different, she would have trusted him. Or maybe if this were a different time, a time back when she was innocent and believed in every good adult, a time that now felt so long ago, she would have trusted him.

But circumstances have changed, times have changed, _she's _changed.

Not every adult believes in kids just as much as they believe in them. Lionheart betrayed them, Ozpin lied to them, and even her own Uncle Qrow kept secrets from her this whole time.

She wants to trust in people, and she does, but she also doesn't as much as she used to. Or maybe she still does, but this isn't just about trust.

It's about doing what's best and hoping that what's best is what's also right.

General Ironwood continues his line of questioning, "Did you learn anything about the relics before—"

"He told us that the lamp could answer three questions. But all the questions were used up already."

She's not lying. But she's also not trusting. She doesn't trust him with the full story just yet. Maybe Ironwood can earn their trust and then she'll open up about Jinn and the origin of Grimm and Salem's past eventually. Or maybe he'll just prove to be another Lionheart and hopefully he'll never find out.

It's too early to tell; too early to tell everything.

She tells herself that she's only trying to be careful with what she says. She doesn't need to tell herself that in other words— she's lying.

Isn't this just the same thing as what Ozpin did to them? Withholding information, being suspicious of allies, making decisions by oneself. It's an Ozpin move all over again and Ruby knows it.

She knows it but she doesn't know what else to do.

She'll think about the implications of that later. If she has to, she'll even reevaluate how they handled their confrontation with Ozpin too. But that is for later.

For now she has to be careful.

"Right, right... Ozpin told us that too once upon a time." He walks away, unaware of the breath Ruby releases at the escape of his analytical gaze. "At least we have you Oscar, you're safe here in Atlas. If we're together, we can bring Ozpin back."

"Thank you, sir. I mean uh, general. I-Ironwood?" Oscar stumbles with his response.

The general walks forward and takes the lamp, and continues his steps until he stops in front of Ruby. He holds out the relic before her. A peace offering. A symbol of their alliance.

A gesture of trust.

"You're giving it back to me?" She can't quite withhold the confusion that leaves her lips. And before she could even theorize on the general's motives, he already lists out the reasons for her.

"After what happened with the Ace-ops, I don't want you to think that I'm keeping anything from you; especially something as important as this," He implores. "For the time being, I think it's safest with the people who brought it here."

The sincerity behind his words, behind his action, behind his trust, doesn't go unnoticed to Ruby. She has never personally known General Ironwood. The few times she's heard of him and has spoken with him has always been this imposing figure. But this?

This is him being accommodating and entrusting them with something as important as this. This is just like hard candy with a soft filling on the inside. This is the same hardened general and yet he has been nothing but open about his intentions and his goodwill.

It takes her by surprise. Not just because this is General Ironwood but because all their talks with the other adults so far regarding their mission have never gone this smoothly.

She doesn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed.

"Um... thank you." Her eyes quickly glance to the side.

When she sees the disappointment on Oscar's face, she settles for guilt.

"We must work together for we are to fight Salem and win. Now, if you're all on board..."

Silence settles across the room. It is as heavy as the weight of the decision to follow it.

There are situations where a leader must choose what's best for the team. And sometimes they happen when the whole team haven't had the chance to discuss it first.

For the second time that day, Ruby decides what's best for them.

"Tell us how we can help."

She can only hope that what's best is what's also right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene where Weiss spins Ruby was so unnecessary I LOVE IT.
> 
> WE GOT WHOLESOME HUGS. I AM ALIVE AND FULL OF LOVE. Weiss hugging Winter? GOD I'VE WANTED THAT SINCE THE FALL OF BEACON. HIT ME WITH THAT SISTERLY LOVE. And then we got Ironwood hugging Qrow? LET DUDES HUG DUDES. LET BROS BE SOFT AND WHOLESOME.
> 
> I'll revisit that Winter hug scene later just like how I'll probably revisit the Penny reunion too. There's a lot to process for both and I am an emotional mess just thinking how much our partners are feeling.
> 
> With Winter and Penny in the know about the relics and maidens, that pushes some interesting perspectives and potential interactions- that I will write if they don't happen on the show. My question is, do they also know about silver eyes?
> 
> Then we have Leader Ruby! I love how they're actually portraying her character growth. I'm really hoping we get to see more of our scythe child!
> 
> PS. YOU CAN BET WHAT I'LL WRITE ABOUT FOR NEXT CHAPTER. SEE YOU!


	3. The Ace is in the Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeves but she does wear her partner's colors on her sleeves, and then on some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE WERE DENIED OF THIS GUCCI CONTENT SO I HAD TO PICK UP THE SLACK SMH

Finally, a new set of clothes.

Having run away from home, and then having her getaway vehicle crash landed, didn't exactly leave Weiss with too many outfit options. Being an ex-heiress also did not give her any spare lien to buy new ones either. So a change of clothes right now is a justified change of pace.

Her previous outfit was something she threw on straight from her dresser in Atlas. That means it wasn't something she chose but rather what was chosen for her as a Schnee.

Well she isn't a Schnee heiress anymore and ever since, she's been making her own choices.

It shows in her new look. Less like a Schnee and more like Winter, she's taken practicality and strutted it as elegance. Dressed to fight the chill of Atlas, a dark royal blue shrug covers her shoulders and what's left of her arms are protected by her dark blue opera gloves.

She won't be singing because these gloves are meant for fighting.

Team Combat Skirts is still going strong as she makes a comeback with a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. But the skirt isn't what gives her that extra flair, rather what's over it. She wears a light blue, high-waisted article that fans out behind her like a general's coat.

But there's more than just blue and white going on in her ensemble. She's particularly fond of the red accents she's added.

Her father had an outspoken distaste for any color that isn't white or blue and it showed in her previous attire. Good riddance. She quite likes the color red and she wants the rest of Remnant to know.

It's strange. It's only an outfit change and yet this feels like the start of something different. It's different but familiar.

She looks in the mirror and sees more than just how the colors have returned to her clothes. She sees herself stand firm and sees the resolve behind her gaze. She sees just how far she's come and how far she's still willing to go.

When she looks in the mirror, she finally sees herself again.

The door slides open when she has just finished her preparations and is in the middle of tidying up. An unexpected but welcome guest announces their presence with cheer.

"Hey, Weiss! Are you done already because we—"

When Ruby's question doesn't finish, Weiss finds that odd. And curious. So she turns around to investigate. She doesn't see what has her partner standing there slack jawed but she does see something that has her distractedly mirroring the action.

She has known for a fact that all of them were getting new outfits and serving new looks. She just didn't expect Ruby's to be… well, to look _this _good.

It's similar to the essence of her past outfits and yet there are still a few noticeable changes in between. Very Ruby. There's her classic waist cincher and the long sleeves, the puffiness probably discarded perhaps for practical reasons.

Another returning iconic look is her cloak. It may be new but she's always worn a signature red cloak. Always. It's her symbol just as much as her rose crest.

Truly partners, she's keeping her half of the title Team Combat Skirts with a dark red skirt, much shorter than usual, but that's what the shorts are for. She is wearing gloves now too, albeit they're fingerless compared to Weiss' own. She could tell that Ruby didn't want to sacrifice her grip for that extra warmth.

After everything she's been through, perhaps Ruby needed the change of clothes the most.

When she had first seen Ruby after the Fall of Beacon, she was dressed just like any huntress still fighting after would have. She looked worse for wear— in more ways than one. Her clothes were worn out from battles and travels. And even her beloved cloak had been neglected and tattered. Beaten up.

Beaten but not defeated. She's still surviving, still _fighting._

Much like her spirit, she's come out with renewed strength and determination. This new look of hers is a testament to that.

And as Weiss tries to commit to memory every new detail about her partner, Ruby takes a head start and runs off at the mouth.

"Woah… You look… _woah._" Ruby says it so softly and with so much awe that Weiss wonders if she was even supposed to hear it.

It's not the most eloquent of praises but it falls on Weiss' ears as if it is the highest of compliments. Ruby has never been the most well versed to begin with but to leave her at a loss for words?

Even Weiss doesn't know what to say. She has to say something. She _wants_ to say something in return.

"You clean yourself up nicely as well." She pauses. No, that's not what she wanted to say. It's not enough. She tries again. "I did not expect you to have a commendable sense of style." No, that's not it either. Another try. "That is a flattering ensemble you have on you." And again. "You are the picture of pulchritude." The last one just makes her groan inside.

She doesn't know what to say so she ends up saying _too much._

And the succeeding embarrassment is a bit too much as well so she just shuts her mouth before she further incriminates herself. She would have run away if she had the chance but her partner is unintentionally blocking the only exit.

So here she is, stuck with wallowing in her own foolishness. The gods have truly abandoned them.

Ruby on the other hand seems oblivious to her partner's internal crisis. She tilts her head and gives her this confused look. Weiss being an expert on all Ruby languages, translates this as a question.

A simple question that deserves a simple answer because sometimes simple is more.

Weiss finally settles with a shy, if not slightly embarrassed, smile. "You look... charming."

A pause. Then the pause stretches in between, long enough until something finally sinks in.

"Oh." Ruby exhales softly.

Red creeps along pale cheeks where red tipped hair touches.

She steps closer. Within an arm's reach close. Close enough to see her still flushed face but now with a full blown grin. "I think you look pretty cool too!"

Weiss may look pretty cool according to Ruby, but she feels pretty warm for reasons also related to Ruby.

Possessed by such warmth, she reaches out to brush one of Ruby's bangs. Like an affectionate dog, Ruby leans slightly into the touch, beaming. And like anyone who's been attacked with a dog's affection, Weiss eagerly reciprocates.

"Well this is new," She comments as she plays with one of the spikier ends of her partner's hair.

"Do you like it?" Ruby practically bounces with pride. "Uncle Qrow helped me with it! Well, more like he saved me from the gel monster. Did you know that gel is just soft goop that turns hard? So you gotta be quick when you use it. But not too quick because I tried with my semblance and the gel monster is stronger than I expected. One day I'll defeat it though, semblance and all!"

Weiss just shakes her head. Sometimes she wonders if Ruby's semblance also slips in whenever she gets excited. Because the more excited Ruby is, the more words she says, and the faster she says them.

"He had a hand in this? That explains the sloppy work," She teases.

"Hey! The gel is not sloppy, it's goopy!" Ruby protests, the jest sailing smoothly over her head.

"That's not what I was referring to." Weiss pats her cheek and laughs when Ruby pouts, slightly lost.

With her hand still on Ruby's cheek, she feels a smile beneath her thumb as soon as her laughter spills. Then she feels another smile tug on her own lips too.

"Oh, yeah! I saw Winter on the way here." Ruby suddenly recalls. "Did you two get to talk?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." Weiss nods and with a bit of reluctance, she finally pulls her hand away. "In fact, she's the one who helped me with my braid."

She's just a bit surprised. After all, it wasn't planned to have Winter do her hair. But then again, this isn't the first time that her sister picked up the hairbrush for her. She remembers a childhood so long ago when this happened more often.

Just like how those times slowly faded, she doesn't expect Winter to always do this for her. However, she can't help but hope for every once in a while now that they're both working together. Wishful thinking.

"You let someone else do your hair?" Ruby interrupts her musings with a curious question.

Before Weiss could even answer that, Ruby follows up with another.

"Can I help you do yours next time?" She asks in what sounds like her usual enthusiasm. But when Weiss' gaze returns on her, she sees her cheeks are redder than usual. And with shining puppy dog eyes, she pleads, "Please?"

Suddenly, Weiss finds herself flustered.

"You… But why? You just… If—" She stammers. Her partner leans in closer which only scrambles her thoughts further. But she withstands it. She refuses to reveal just how flummoxed she truly is.

If Ruby knew just how much power those silver eyes had over her, Weiss would know no rest.

She takes a deep breath.

"Only if you learn how to do it properly... I suppose," She proposes, pointedly ignoring the heat in her own face.

There's some sort of power behind Ruby's smile too as Weiss feels much too satisfied seeing it blossom unabashed.

Ruby tackles her into a hug and gushes, "Yay! Oh, thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down, Weiss! I'll make sure to practice lots! With you, obviously!"

Sudden but not unexpected, Weiss easily returns the hug just as always. She feels her partner nuzzle in return. The spiky hair feels different, more ticklish on skin despite the layers she has on.

If anyone walks in and asks why she's giggling, she'll blame it on the hair.

When Ruby pulls away, she lingers close. Her gaze never leaves Weiss with such clear focus that has Weiss holding her breath. Ruby's hand reaches up, just skimming her cheeks, fingertips barely brushing her ear.

"Huh, were these always red?" She asks curiously as she rolls an earring between her fingertips.

"Not until recently," Weiss answers with a shaky breath. She can almost feel the tiny ministrations and how great of an effect they have on her.

Ruby had called her earrings red, which the same could be said about Weiss' face.

"You're a bit redder than usual, huh?" Her partner innocently points out.

Caught in the act, Weiss panics and stammers, "Well that is— I-I suppose... You see!" She blushes harder with every incoherent mess she blurts out.

"You've got red on your gloves too! And on your coat thingie! And look!" Ruby squeals and her hand moves to touch something atop of Weiss' head. "Even the gem on your tiara is red!"

Oh... _Oh._

Oh, she meant red like _that._

Well then this isn't as embarrassing as she thought—

"And your face is pretty red too!"

Weiss wants nothing more than to bury all the incriminating evidence, and maybe herself too in the process.

"Noooo, don't hide!" Ruby whines when Weiss covers her face with her hands.

But Weiss refuses to listen to her partner's protests. She will bury her face here and hope that no one will ever see her shame.

Except Ruby is persistent. She feels gentle hands hold hers and pull. It's not even that strong of a pull, letting Weiss stop her if she wanted to. But she doesn't. Instead, she allows Ruby to pull her hands away and to reveal herself once again.

She doesn't know what kind of face she's wearing but she does see the one on Ruby— full of patience and adoration.

"Hi." Ruby chirps, as if just seeing her face fills her with such joy.

"Hello." Weiss replies, not knowing what else to say.

Between the two of them, Ruby clearly knows what she wants to say. And she says it so unabashedly, "See, isn't that better? I like your pretty face! Red looks good on you!"

And just like that, Weiss wants to bury herself, this time for good. But she knows her partner won't let her and so she resigns herself to this accursed fate.

Since she's already dug her grave, might as well lie in it.

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

"No, I meant rubies." She emphasizes and hopes that her partner will catch on.

"Uhhh, there's only one of me, Weiss." Her partner does not catch on.

Weiss shakes her head. "They're not just any red. They're _rubies._" She tucks her side bangs behind her ears which only emphasizes the gemstone of her earrings.

Ruby stops.

The facts finally slot into place in her head. Her jaw drops in understanding. There's this long pause where Weiss wonders how her partner will react. And out of all the hypothetical scenarios she's thought of, she certainly did not expect what actually follows.

Ruby bursts out laughing.

"Look at me, I'm Weiss! I'm really pretty! And pretty awesome at kicking butts!" She does a poor imitation of Weiss but she does so with annoying confidence. "My best partner is Ruby! I also have a bunch of other rubies!"

She doesn't know which is more embarrassing; Ruby's horrible impersonation of her or the compliments peppered in between.

"Don't be such a dolt." Weiss admonishes with a scowl that doesn't match her rubified face.

"Dolt be such a don't." Ruby counters with more snickering.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Nope! But it's cute right?"

Ruby teases with a smile that's too mischievous for her own good. It's that kind of scheming smile that tells Weiss she won't enjoy what Ruby says next as much as her partner would.

"Just like how cute it is that you've got this whole rubies thing going for you!"

Weiss takes this as her cue to leave, literally. Since the floor didn't open up and swallow her then she has to take matters into her own hands. She decides to die an honorable death or in this case, she'd rather take her chances freezing outside rather than take on this ongoing embarrassment.

She's only taken a few steps when she feels both of her partner's hands pull on one of hers.

"Aww, where are you going?" Ruby tugs her partner to a stop.

She only lets go when she deciphers that Weiss isn't going anywhere now. But Weiss is now also looking at anywhere but at Ruby.

"Come on, Weiiiiiss."

She deliberately moves her face in front of her. But Weiss just turns the other cheek with a small huff.

"You gotta admit that it's pretty cute! The rubies thing!"

Ruby moves again so her partner has to look at her. But Weiss keeps looking away.

"If you miss me that much, you could have just said so!"

Finally, Weiss makes eye contact.

"Not everything's about you, dolt."

That would have been more convincing if only Weiss didn't just give Ruby her full attention.

"Of course it isn't. Everything isn't just about one person all the time. That's dumb." Ruby happily agrees. "Because sometimes it's about other people. Sometimes it's about me but also sometimes it's about you! Oh, and sometimes it's about us too!"

It's hard to argue against something said with so much sincerity. Weiss is sure that Ruby didn't mean anything deep by it but that doesn't stop her from feeling it too deeply.

And as Weiss stands still to let those words sink in, her partner starts to become restless.

"Hmm..." Ruby starts inspecting herself, looking for something. She stretches her arms and looks at them. Next she raises a leg and looks at that too. Then the other. She checks the cloak on her back. She then checks the other side of her cloak. "Oh… Oh, no."

She gives herself another onceover, still not finding whatever it is she's looking for.

"No, no, no, no…" She starts muttering in increasing horror as she tugs on her clothes more often and more frantic.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asks, concern comes to her as sudden as her partner's panic.

There's this impenetrable silence that lasts unbearably long until Ruby final breaks it with such a heartbreaking declaration.

"I don't have any weiss stuff."

Ruby looks every bit heartbroken, but Weiss? Weiss just looks confused.

"...I beg your pardon?"

Meanwhile Ruby is still too wrapped up in her own dilemma as she rambles on.

"Wait, is weiss even a thing?" She pauses and immediately backtracks with gestures as wild as her slip of the tongue. "Um, not to objectify you or anything! I meant weiss as in the small 'w' weiss not the capital 'W' Weiss because that's just you. Not that 'just you' is bad, it's just I need a different kind of weiss… WAIT, NO! That's not what I meant either! Ugh!"

Weiss doesn't even know how to reply to that. So she doesn't. And Ruby takes this as her cue to continue.

"It's just… you know. With you and the whole rubies thing, I was thinking maybe we could have a matching thing going… maybe? Yeah, so that means I should have weiss stuff too..." Her face scrunches up. "Weisss stuff? Weisses stuff? Is there a plural for that?"

Weiss doesn't know how Ruby ended up with this line of thought or even where to begin. But she thinks she understands. Not everything is about one person all the time.

Sometimes it could be about two. Sometimes it's about them too.

And of course this is how her partner interprets this. This is how she chooses to fixate on this. This is such a ridiculously roundabout way of putting words into action.

That it simply makes Weiss laugh.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!" Ruby pouts which only adds to her partner's amusement, unlike the still distressed Ruby. "I don't have any weiss, Weiss!"

That's what has her partner bothered? Well she can easily offer a simple solution.

The ruby in one of her long gloves glisten as light bends on its surface when her arm stretches. The gem's shine catches Ruby's attention but not before Weiss catches her hand first.

Their eyes don't connect at first, perhaps they don't need to.

Not when they're already connected through holding hands.

Weiss clears her throat and braves herself to make eye contact when she declares, "You have me."

She waits and watches as the silver in Ruby's eyes start to shine as well. They sparkle with joy and warmth that no gemstone could ever reflect. Her partner takes one look at their joined hands and then returns her brilliant gaze at Weiss.

Their joined hands soon intertwine their fingers.

Ruby happily beams at her partner and echoes the sentiment, "I have you!"

Red on white. White on red. Red and white together.

There's something reassuring in the way that they try to keep each other's colors on their person. But more than the colors that they wear, they already have something better.

They already have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wrote this in gay spite so I ended up editing out a lot of feral gay lines. Here's a few for your thirsty needs:**
> 
> _She’s also replaced her threadbare stockings but Weiss tries not to stare too long past that initial observation._
> 
> _For a moment, she imagines Ruby combing through her hair. At first she imagines her using a hairbrush but as her musings drift so does her fantasy. Now she imagines her partner abandoning the brush and instead comb through her locks with her fingers._
> 
> _She feels Ruby's hands on her own, and curses her own gloves for denying her what would have been the feel of her partner's calloused skin._
> 
> Lack of whiteroses aside (which I am absolutely BITTER of), this episode was a BLAST! New outfits! New landing strategies! We got bees! We got renora a bit! And the biggest plot twist of the volume since the ironqrow moment: fair game!
> 
> I also can't believe that we went from annoyed at the Ace Ops for capturing the gang in ep1 to absolutely falling in love with them by ep3. Because seriously, their team synergy is so smooth! And they split up according to skills that complement each other which is pretty neat!
> 
> We stan Ruby who has been fangirling over this pro hunter team. And finally, we got on-show confirmation that Ruby's semblance isn't just speed! We been knew but still cool!
> 
> PS Fun fact! This chapter has some focus on colors which coincidentally is also the theme of the previous series' chapter of the same number. Third chapter is the color gays chapter.
> 
> **IMPORTANT VOTE: If you've watched the latest episode, please tell me if you want me to rewrite a scene (you know what I'm talking about) or if you still want me to do my usual canon compliant thing. Please, I'm begging you. I need someone to talk to with about this.**


	4. Circumstance and Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may be a product of her circumstance but she won't let that take away her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me spitting blood RT: merch but no content? you can do better, cowards**
> 
> _PS- Hi, please be gentle with me for this chapter. It's been a long week and I know this is a bit late but I only had a few hours to write with minimum editing before I return to my irl responsibilities. I'll probably go back and rewrite this on a later date but have this for now. Really sorry. I hope you enjoy some parts of it though._

It's just one of those days that feels like it's been years coming.

It started out with a mission. That alone shouldn't be intimidating enough except this mission just so happens to be at an abandoned Schnee mine which only reminds her of the grime her family's legacy has become at the hands of her father.

Then of course, her father just had to make an appearance. Because nothing goes past him in Atlas. He doesn't even need the mine anymore and yet he still makes a scene when someone else actually wants to put it into good use. How typical of the greedy man. He'd sooner threaten people before anyone could pry anything from him.

And that's exactly what he tried to do to Weiss.

Just like how he had married into the family name, he didn't see Weiss as his daughter. No, he only threw around the word whenever it was convenient for him. When in reality, she was less family and more of a possession for him. Just another thing he owns and controls.

That's why as soon as she cut herself from his strings, he threatened to strangle her back into his servility.

"_It was _my _decision to come here."_

It wasn't the easiest decision but it's one she does not intend to regret. More importantly, it was _her _decision. She didn't do it because she was told to. She did it because she _chose _to. And no matter how terrifying this decision was, she'd choose it again over letting anyone else dictate her life.

Which is ironic because she came back here. Here where her greatest dictator lived. Here where she too had once lived in. She may have been born and raised here in Atlas but she didn't come here to come back home.

"_Just like it was _my _decision to leave."_

There's no coming back home when there's never a home to begin with.

If it was just about her, she wouldn't come back at all. But to make such an egotistical decision would only prove that she never unlearned her father's selfishness. And the last thing she wanted was to prove that man right.

This isn't just about her. This isn't about the Schnee Dust Company either, although it's part of it. A part that she can never be rid of. Not that she wants to be rid of it but more of she wants to take it back. But that's besides the point.

She came back because there were higher stakes involved. She came back because they were stuck and they couldn't afford to stay stuck for long. She came back because she and her team needed to move and this was their next step.

She came back because this was the only way for them to move forward.

"_Believe me, I know exactly the kind of man you are."_

The kind of manipulative man who told everyone she had a mental breakdown as an excuse to keep her imprisoned in their mansion. The kind of self-serving man who told her personally that she was being unreasonable for being miserable on his account.

The kind of gaslighting man who remembers her mother only when it's convenient for him to guilt trip her with. The kind of cruel man who slapped her when he wasn't satisfied enough with his just as merciless words.

The kind of abusive man that she had grew up calling as her father.

The very same man that she had just stood up against.

That was just this morning, and by night she received her huntress license. And while these two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive, she feels as though both monumental milestones happening on the same day is a bit overwhelming, to say the least.

So here she is now. In Atlas Academy, going over everything that has happened today, and everything else that has led up to this moment. Any longer then she would have started thinking about the future too.

But it seems a distraction is in order, as she soon catches the scent of roses before she could get caught off guard.

"Ruby." She calls out just before her partner materializes in front of her in shock turned pouting.

"Aww, how did you know? I was being sneaky!" She whines, abandoning all stealth for the blatant display of disappointment.

"Leave the sneaking business to the professionals like Blake." She pokes her forehead. "If you really wanted to surprise me then you could have just put your speed to use."

"Oh!" She immediately lights up as if only just remembering her semblance. "Oh, yeah! Pfft! Why didn't I think of that?"

Without warning, Ruby takes Weiss in her arms. Red and white burst, and scatter. When the world finally stops spinning, Weiss finds herself on a balcony.

"Sneak attack success!" Ruby proudly proclaims her victory.

It takes Weiss a few moments to gather herself but once she does, she's back to reprimanding. "There was nothing sneaky about that, you dolt! I've already been preempted! You could have at least waited for another opportunity, preferably on a different day."

"But Weiss! I can't wait for another opening! That'll be too loooooong!" She drawls on. "I wanted to surprise you now!"

"The only surprise here is how you didn't just dash up to me like usual."

"That still counts!"

It really doesn't but Weiss doesn't make another comment. She lets her partner have this small victory even if only to see her infectious smile longer. Which by the way, Ruby catches her staring and just grins wider. Warmth bubbles up in her chest until it spills out in laughter.

It's only the two of them out here but with their efforts combined, they easily fill the night with sounds of joy.

Eventually their fit of giggles subsides, and silence returns while the warmth lingers. It's strange but not entirely unexpected how Atlas has never been warm but now with her partner here, she doesn't feel the least bit cold.

"Sooo, what's got you all broody this time?" Ruby pulls away, still smiling but softer.

Weiss scoffs. "Like you're any better. What? Being a licensed huntress and you're already too busy brooding to enjoy cake?"

Like being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, which has happened many times before, Ruby wears the same embarrassed expression. "Ehehe… You uh, saw that?"

"Kind of hard to miss when there's a dolt missing who's not eating sugary treats." She pokes her in the chest for every point she makes. "If Qrow hadn't already gone up to stay with you, I would have been sitting in his place."

Before Weiss could poke her again, Ruby's finger pokes back at her poking finger.

"Well you know, you could have sat elsewhere too— with us, I mean." Ruby pokes harder until Weiss relents and breaks contact just as she proves her point, "It's not like all the seats were taken."

"Perhaps but…" She hesitates longer than she should have. And even when she reasons, she sounds less explanatory and more hesitant. "Unlike you, I didn't want to intrude on a… family moment."

"Aww, but you won't!" Unlike Weiss, Ruby shows no hesitation at all.

There is no doubt in her declaration as her eyes shine like solid silver forged with nothing but faith.

"Besides, didn't you say that we're family already?"

Family. For the longest time, Weiss doesn't know what to do with that word. It certainly hasn't been her favorite word growing up.

Family meant an aggravating younger brother who hasn't even grown up yet but already plays the manipulative games that adults construct. Family meant an admirable older sister who tries but could have been more present. Family meant an alcoholic mother who would rather much be absent than sober. Family meant a controlling father who ran the household much like he does his corporation, tyrannical.

Whatever the word family meant, her own family has obscured that. No, not obscure, they _ruined _it.

She was robbed of a family growing up. She grew up playing pretend in that house, not really understanding that it was only pretend until her tenth birthday. She was so young, _too young. _It wasn't fair. She was only a child, just turned ten, and she only wanted to celebrate with her family, and this wasn't how things were supposed to be and—

She feels a familiar comforting hand on her back.

It's warm, and solid, and it steadies her. Suddenly she remembers where she is. Returning to Atlas may have brought back memories of this accursed place but those aren't the only memories that she's brought back with her.

She knows now what family truly means, what a family is supposed to be like.

Family meant Blake who even though they did not see eye to eye before, they worked through it and now she's a trusted confidant. Family meant Yang who says she's the big sister when really she acts more like their mother in her own considerate ways. Family meant Ruby who for all her quirks and sometimes childish ways, is genuine and loves her just as much as Weiss does.

Ruby, who she couldn't have asked for a better partner.

She meant what she had so proudly declared back then. They weren't just her friends. They're her family.

Just like back when she was still facing the man who parades to be her father, Weiss only truly relaxes once she's reminded that she's not alone in this. Not anymore. She has her team, her true family, and more notably, she has her partner who has her back.

With the hand still on her back, she breathes easier.

"Weiss?"

She turns her gaze towards Ruby, only to find her frowning.

"Your dad sucks."

That's one way of describing him. She sighs, suddenly exhausted with years of dealing with that man. "I'm well aware."

"He _really _sucks."

"That he does."

"He just— Ugh! Just, why! He's so UGH!" Ruby keeps interrupting herself with frustrated groans and fuming shouts. "Why is he— Who does that?!"

It's endearing to see her partner so worked up about her vexing father. That says a lot knowing that Ruby, who has a bleeding heart, who has silver eyes powered by love, who signed up to be a huntress solely just to help people— does not tolerate this man.

Weiss can tell that if she asked Ruby, she would be down to fight him. It's a tempting thought but she'll entertain that idea another time.

"Well as you so eloquently put…" Weiss makes a halfhearted gesture with her hand. "He just… sucks."

"It's not f—" Ruby immediately shuts her jaw tight.

She doesn't need to finish that sentence for Weiss to know where it was headed. It's something that doesn't need to be said when they know it too deeply through experience. Lots and lots of experience.

"I'm so sorry your dad sucks. You deserve better," Ruby says instead, still just as sincere and maybe softer.

"Perhaps but that's not the way the world works, does it?" Weiss dares to say what Ruby couldn't. "It's not fair but a lot of things in life aren't fair. This just so happens to be what I was dealt with."

She feels Ruby's hand on her back tighten ever so slightly. "You shouldn't have to deal with such a horrible parent."

"Hopefully after what happened today, I'll be dealing with him less." Weiss shrugs.

They stay quiet for a while. Just when Weiss thinks that's the end of that topic, Ruby surprises her.

"You know, my dad could be your new dad instead," She suggests all too sincerely.

"Ruby, as generous as that offer sounds, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" It's more than just generous, it's downright benevolent, and sweet. But that's not the point. "I haven't even met your dad yet. How do I know if I'll like him? Or if he'll like me too?"

"That's easy! You'll like him because he's the best! And..." Ruby instantly lights up the night with her brilliant smile. "He'll love you for sure 'cause he knows how much I love you!"

And as bright as her smile is, Weiss thinks that Ruby's silver eyes just might be shining just a bit brighter too.

"When we visit Patch together or when all of this is over, I'll introduce you to dad." She moves her hand to rest on Weiss' shoulder, her arm spanning the other shoulder, and continues in grandiose, "And then he'll say, 'Wow! That Weiss girl is really, really, cool… and I want to be her dad!'"

For a moment, Weiss imagines it. She imagines her goals with the SDC accomplished. She imagines their fight against Salem over. She imagines them settling down in Patch after. She imagines being introduced to what a father should be, and then being treated like how a daughter should have been.

For the longest moment, she imagines what a life after would be with her partner.

Ruby must have taken her silence as disapproval because she hurriedly adds, "I-If you're that iffy about it 'cause we skipped some social protocol or whatever, we could even ask for his… his uh, blessing? Bless you? Is that it? Ack! Words! Why can't you just accept the love like normal people!"

The blessing of Ruby's father… Well, when Ruby puts it that way, Weiss… wouldn't be so opposed. After all, they are _partners, _aren't they?

Just as she's about to quell her partner's worries, someone else interrupts—

"Wow, getting licenses one day and then proposing on the same night? My little Rubes is growing up so fast!"

The duo turn to the obnoxious source and see the other half of their team walking up to them.

"Proposing what?" Ruby innocently asks.

"Not another word from you!" Weiss threatens instead.

The only response both of them get is the blonde's guffaws.

"Yang, go easy on them." Blake tries to reel in her partner's teasings.

"I am," Yang says with a cheeky smile that says otherwise. "They're just _too easy_, ha!"

In the background, Ruby remains confused while Weiss continues to be annoyed. Not one to be one-upped, she decides to remind them that two can play this game. And she only plays to win.

With arms now crossed and her chin held high, she smirks. "You're just jealous because Ruby here has made the move first between the two of you."

Hear that? That's the sound of silence. Coincidentally, that's also the sound of Weiss' resounding victory. Yang's jaw drops as Weiss looks on smugly. Sweet victory.

Blake snickers. "She got you there."

Weiss flips one of her hands palm up and Ruby quickly smacks it with her own. "Yeah! Go Weiss!" Ruby doesn't quite get it but she knows a burn when she sees one. Plus, she's supportive like that.

Yang looks at Blake, then at Ruby, and then finally at Weiss who's still wearing that smug grin.

She recovers soon enough with a scheming laugh. "Ohoho! Someone's eager to join this family! C'mere little sis number two!" She pulls in Weiss for her well deserved noogies.

"Hey! Do you know how hard it is to get my hair like this?" Weiss tries to break free but it's futile against the blonde brute.

Yang just noogies her harder in retaliation. "Who cares? We're going to sleep in a few so it's going to get messed up anyways!"

"_I_ do!" Weiss screeches. "If you mess it up this way, I'll end up with tangles!"

"Don't worry, Weiss! I can help you with the brushing!" Ruby chips in. It's a lovely offer for later but it's not much of a help right now.

_Click. _She hears the shutter of a camera first and to her horror, she sees Ruby holding up a scroll.

"Did you… Did you just take my picture?" She asks even though the evidence already speaks for itself.

Ruby squeals. "You just look _so cute _right now!" She happily shows her the picture.

She does not, in fact, look anything close to cute. Her hair is messed up to the point that even a bird's nest looks more tidied up than her hair. Her face is frozen in what looks like a scowl but at this angle, she looks almost like she's about to sneeze except scowling.

If it was her, she'd say she looked atrocious, at least definitely not presentable.

But Ruby says otherwise. She even goes so far as to say that she looks cute. _Cute—_ in this mess? Weiss knows for a fact that she does _not_ look cute. However that doesn't mean that Ruby's compliment loses any of its effect.

If only Weiss had a mirror, then she'd see the telling blush blooming on her face.

"Careful Weiss, you don't want to look obvious on top of that too." Blake comments all too amused and Yang has to lean on her partner's shoulder as she laughs so hard.

"Shut up." Weiss' red face is out of annoyance and definitely not out of embarrassment.

"So cute!" Ruby gushes as she takes a few more pictures of her, and then some of them together.

This only darkens the shade of red on Weiss' cheeks as she hears snickers from the side. She would have pointed out that those two are no better since they took pictures too earlier that night but she'd rather they move on this topic altogether.

She clears her throat and casually brings up, "You know, there's a lot of free time in between missions."

Ruby gasps and absentmindedly, she puts away her scroll. "Are you… Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Weiss shrugs. "I'm just stating facts. They just coincidentally might be helpful in arranging an… excursion."

As soon as the word drops, Yang snorts. "It's okay to call it a _date,_ Weissy."

"I wasn't suggesting just for us two!" Weiss' voice hits an octave higher in her rush to rebut.

"Really?" Blake cuts in. "Because that's too bad. Yang and I could have easily let you two go without us."

Weiss' mouth opens to counter… only to have words seemingly fail her.

"Why not both?" Ruby suggests. "Team bonding and then partner bonding!"

"Partner bonding? Is that what they call it these days?" Yang wags her eyebrows.

"You watch your mouth or I will freeze it shut." Weiss takes the threat to the next step as a glyph forms beside her.

"I don't get it." Ruby mumbles unbeknownst to the two arguing. "Oh, wait. I think I get it! Is this a Ninjas of Love reference?"

"Ruby, only you and I will get that reference," Blake says, her face suspiciously red all of a sudden, then in an all too serious tone she continues, "They must never _ever_ know."

Whether or not Ruby agrees with this, Blake will never know because before Ruby can voice her opinion, she gets accosted by her partner. It looks like Yang bit on Weiss' threat since the two were already engaged in combat. Much to Blake's exasperation and Ruby's delight, they join in the fray.

"Yay! Late night combat training!" Ruby cheers as she whips out Crescent Rose.

"Of course you would call this that." Weiss shakes her head but it does not take away the smile on her lips.

This is her life now, she supposes. This is the life she _chose._

She chose to attend Beacon. She chose to fight alongside her team. She chose to run away from home. She chose to continue the fight with her friends. She chose to return to her homeland where home is only in the name. She chose to go against the man masquerading as her father.

Because if there's anything that Weiss has learned about family, it's that she didn't learn it here at Atlas. No, she had to get out and figure it out herself.

Family aren't necessarily the ones who you were born into but those you choose.

And she found her family in Team RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEISS SAID FOUND FAMILY RIGHTS!
> 
> It's rough times for whiterose but this garden ain't gonna die while I'm still breathing! FEEL MY GAY SPITE/WRATH
> 
> As much as I would have loved to do a rewrite (and believe me, I WANT THIS) I'll put off that for now. Partly because irl schedule is tight and partly because I'll wait for a few more eps. I DO HAVE THE REWRITE DRAFT. Don't know when it's gonna be finished but damn we all NEED THIS.
> 
> Also, FUCK OFF JACKASS! GOD I HATE THIS BASTARD. He fucking guilt-tripped her! The manipulative dick! I am full of RAGE! You tell him off Weiss!
> 
> And I love that moment between Qrow and Ruby. Ruby's a licensed huntress now and she feels just as clueless as when she was just in training. Then Qrow reaffirms her that even he, a veteran badass, that even when you get older, the feeling never goes away. And just like Ruby, I needed to hear that.
> 
> _(This is just on a more personal note but Ruby finally got her license the same year that I got my first job. I have too many feelings. Yes, I cried.)_
> 
> SCREAM WITH ME FOR THAT NEW EP YO. GET READY FOR SOME GOOD SHIT NEXT CHAPTER! I FEEL SO ALIVE!


	5. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not her race to win but it's not her partner's to lose either.

Nothing gets the heart racing as much as an actual race.

Ruby's never had a serious race before. Of course she's taken all her races with her friends seriously but it was never a challenge for her. Never truly a race when she had always been the fastest because of her semblance.

Except she isn't the fastest anymore.

Sparks. That's what Ruby saw as she was once again tailing behind her adversary. She pushes herself to be faster but it's too late. They both reach the finish line and once again, she finished second in a race between only two competitors.

"Aww, I thought I'd beat you for sure this time!" She whines as she lay sprawled on the floor from exhaustion.

"I didn't." Harriet looks down on her with a victorious smirk. "But hey, it was a good what? Tenth run? Keep on practicing and you just _might_ be able to keep up with me one of these days."

"You're right! I just need to run a hundred more miles! Just you wait, I'll outrun you someday soon!" As usual, Ruby doesn't stay down for long as she then runs up to her partner, suddenly energized. "Weiss! Weiiiss! Did you see how close I was?"

As the pumped up red raved to the coerced to listen white, the spectators have their own discussion.

"Ha! The spirit of youth! And an energetic gem that one is!" Elm praises and stomps her foot.

"She certainly will need that energy if she plans to run that mileage." Vine seconds with a nod.

"Too bad she'll just be running circles forever." Marrow lets out a low pitying whistle. "Is she really ever gonna be fast enough to beat you?"

"I doubt it," Harriet answers just as fast as her reflexes are. "But hey, it's good to have goals."

"Hey! I heard that!"

The protest surprisingly did not come from the redheaded subject of the matter. Instead, all heads turn to her aggravated white haired partner.

"Wanna bet that Ruby can beat you in a race?" It sounds less like a challenge and more of a fact especially when paired with Weiss' smug grin.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby speaks up, not quite as confident as her partner sounded. "If you haven't noticed, I've been sorta racing with Harriet for a week now and I'm… not exactly winning any of those races."

Weiss sighs, only deflating just the slightest bit to address her partner with practiced patience. "I know, Ruby. I've been here the whole time."

"Then why are you saying that in your 'I'm Weiss and I'm right' tone?" Ruby's poor impression did little to clear her confusion.

Chin up, Weiss straightens her back and proudly declares, "Because I _am_ right."

Harriet laughs. "You sound like you got something interesting. Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"Well if you insist." Eager to answer, Weiss continues, "It's simple really, the gist of it is—"

"Ohhh, I get it now!" Ruby suddenly interrupts. She starts shaking her partner by the shoulders with barely contained excitement. "It's actually an 'I'm Weiss and I've got a plan' tone! "

"Calm down, Ruby. Save your energy for when you beat her in the next race." Weiss forces her to stop by holding her down by the arm.

"Hurry up with the program." Harriet rushes them, her foot already tapping, quick and impatient. "We don't have all day to watch you two skirt around each other."

This comment recolors the red and white duo into just plain blushing red duo.

"They're called combat skirts!" Ruby squeaks faster than she gives it thought. "We're _combat skirting!"_

No one can make sense of what Ruby means by that, least of all, Ruby.

Weiss on the other hand doesn't make any comment regarding such affairs. Instead she clears her throat and surreptitiously continues, "Right, so… I want you and Ruby to race one more time— but on _one_ condition!"

"Just say it already!" Marrow hollers, impatience in his wagging tail.

"You two race on the condition that _I_ get to assist her," Weiss proposes.

She knows that this idea alone will get shot down if without proper explanation. It's a good thing that she's done her homework. Who says homework stops after school? Certainly not Weiss.

While Ruby was busy honing her semblance against her trainer during this past week, Weiss had been there all throughout observing and taking notes. And what she noted was perhaps a different approach is necessary to beat against stacked up odds.

"I'm not going to pull any dirty moves to hinder your speed but I'm not above boosting my partner's speed." She lays out all the cards, all rules transparent. Still, this sounds a bit one-sided and so she explains, "You said it yourself back in the mine. Ruby's semblance isn't speed, right?"

Then lastly, the bargaining chip. The irresistible challenge. The ace up her sleeve against the Ace-op.

"So where's the fun in beating someone at something you're essentially good at?"

Silence descends upon them. Contemplation follows and fills the room as the challenge hangs in the air.

"Actually, the verdict on my semblance is still out!" Ruby timidly chips in but is immediately hushed by her partner who just slaps her mouth shut.

That minor interruption does little to break their concentration.

"So what you're saying is that all this time, Ruby here has been playing with a handicap," Vine starts.

"And you're offering to level the playing field, ha! Clever girl!" Elm finishes.

Marrow scoffs. "Do you honestly think that Hare would—"

"Sure, why not?" Harriet cuts right to the chase.

"Wait, what?" Marrow does a double take.

"Heh, if it gets me a good challenge then I don't see the harm." Harriet turns to her rival only in name apparently. "Sorry but these races were starting to feel like just running laps since the competition isn't that stiff."

"Aww…" Ruby deflates as Weiss pats her consolingly.

Harriet shrugs. "Besides, realistically speaking, it's more likely for her to take on missions with a partner rather than by herself so this will be like field training."

That's actually a good point that Weiss did not think of. She realizes that she truly has more to learn in regards to being a huntress.

"So I take it that you agree to the terms of this contest?" She presses.

"No need to be so formal." Harriet doesn't formally accept but her already warming up speaks for itself. With all the confidence of a reigning champion she taunts them, "I like winning a good challenge."

Not one to lose now that she's in this, Weiss counters, "Then I hope you like losing just as much, otherwise I'd worry for you."

As the two engaged in a warmup battle of wits, Ruby practically vibrates in her excitement. "This is going to be so _awesome!"_

Even better, this is going to be her fastest race yet.

* * *

Fast. Ruby bursts into a flurry of rose petals. Just like all her previous runs, she follows the set path her body has already committed to memory. However unlike previously, this path is going to be slightly different.

This is the path they're forging to victory.

Faster. She hears the familiar swoosh of her partner's glyphs. She picks up speed with every glyph she passes. The air cuts harsher now, harsher than before. She accelerates at a speed only achievable with Weiss around. In the maelstrom of petals, she grins.

She wonders if she feels this light because of the speed or the reason behind this acceleration.

She sees the sparks again, still lagging behind yet again. But that's okay. They're just getting started. It only takes seconds, less than even, but it happens slowly for Ruby. She feels her momentum build up sooner than before. And before she knows it, she starts to see more than just sparks.

To her side, she can vaguely see that she's now caught up with Harriet. Which is an amazing feat in itself because in all of her previous tries, she's never been this close, always eating the sparks left behind.

But even this close, this isn't close enough. In fact, she doesn't want close, she wants far. She wants to go farther than ever before. She wants to be the one leaving petals left behind for once.

And with her partner as her second wind, she thinks they can do just that.

Five counts forward. Sharp left turn. A bit sloppy, Harriet inches closer. Ten counts forward. She gains another inch ahead. Sharp right turn. Better than the last, she's taken the lead. Almost there. She just needs to stay her fastest until the end of this track.

But just like lightning, her rival suddenly picks up speed. Only twenty paces left. Ten paces left. They're butting heads again for the lead. Five paces left. Ruby can't even feel her body anymore. Four. She can't feel anything except for the petals, and the wind, and the speed. Three. Just one last burst, one last glyph, only one last pace. Two—

And she finishes first.

She finishes but she doesn't stop there.

She goes off track, laughter mixing in with her petals. Weiss doesn't have enough time to predict her partner's next destination but it's not like she needs to. Ruby heads straight towards her direction until she barrels into Weiss.

White blends with red as the flurry of petals spiral around the room in a victory lap.

They do a couple more laps around the training room, laughter trailing in their wake. Eventually the whirlwind slows down to a halt and the petals dissolve to reveal two partners holding each other in triumphant bliss. Their foreheads are touching while their chests are still bursting with giggles.

"That was _super fast!_ Was anyone monitoring my time? Because I swear that's the fastest I've ever gone! I was like, _whoosh!_ Ya know? Speaking of fast! Harriet sure was fast, huh? But I think that I was actually faster this time… I think. Was I? I couldn't tell. So what's the score? Did we win?"

Her feet may have stopped but Ruby's mouth just starts running off.

"Slow down, dolt. There's no race for fastest speech."

Even as Weiss reprimands her, she can't quite get rid of the smile on her lips. Nor does she want to. Nothing could smudge the joy and fondness off of her smile as she so proudly confirms the victor.

"And yes, you indeed won the foot race." She braces her ears for her partner to punctuate that victory with her usual high pitched squeal.

However no sharp note follows. In its place is softness instead as Ruby simply smiles with certain tenderness. "No, _we_ won!"

Weiss blinks, suddenly remembering that this was a partnership effort. And then she laughs, because of course it's just like Ruby to share the glory. "That we did, didn't we?"

Just like their embrace, this victory is theirs to be shared.

"Not bad, kid." Harriet looks over the two, her rival in particular.

"Not bad? She totally beat you at your game." Weiss pulls away, if only to deliver that barb, but keeps a firm hold on her partner's waist.

"Who says I was going all out?" For someone who lost, Harriet's got a lot of wind left in her.

"That was super fun!" Ruby bounces, keeping her balance by holding onto her partner's shoulder. "Can we do that again?"

"Maybe another time." Harriet shakes her head with an amused smile. "You're gonna need to rest after that workout of ours."

"I can rest super quick!" Ruby hurriedly suggests, ever eager.

"That's not how speed semblances work." Harriet crosses her arms as a contemplating look falls across her face. "Speaking of semblances, I gotta admit. You're pretty fast… for someone without a speed semblance."

The recurring mystery only brings back Ruby's confusion. "What do you mean? Are you sure it really isn't speed? I mean, I go _zoom_ all the time. And I mean _zooooom!"_

"Trust me. If that was a speed semb, you wouldn't have needed your partner here." Harriet juts her chin towards today's real MVP. "By the way, nice assist out there. It takes some serious skills to keep up with the pace."

Suddenly humbled, Weiss nods back. "Thank you. Someone had to learn how to anticipate at that speed otherwise this dolt would have crashed into obstacles more often than she already does."

"Hey! You didn't have to tell her that! You're embarrassing meeee!" Ruby pouts and pulls on the kicked puppy look but Weiss doesn't even chance her a glance.

That's also another thing she's learned from having this dolt for a partner. She refuses to play victim to such devious tactics.

"Woah! You guys were amazing!" Marrow jogs over to them. "I didn't think I'd see the day that Hare would lose in a race."

"It was a lucky break," Harriet deflects.

"Strange, I remember only Clover having the semblance of good fortune." Vine comments offhandedly.

"Lucky break or a breakthrough of skill, that was superb! A mark of a good huntress is how well they do teamwork and you both more than proved that!" Elm lays down the praise thick.

"Thank you! Oh, wow! Thank you so much!" Ruby glows with pride.

"Thank you. It's good to see the fruits of our labor actually paying off." Weiss acquiesces with more self control but no less joy.

"Don't think that this ends here." Harriet takes it a step further, still hot on their heels. "You just beat your personal record today, congrats. But now you gotta work harder on beating it again tomorrow." She dares them.

Ruby and Weiss look at each other, a look of understanding passes between them.

"We can do that." Ruby determinedly rises to the challenge.

"You don't need to tell us something we're already going to do anyways." Weiss backs her up with just as much dedication.

And when these two decide to do something, they don't just do it halfheartedly.

"Alright, partner! Let's go and set a whole new record!" Just before Ruby could start running off again, her knees give out. If it wasn't for her partner's quick reflexes, she would have dropped face first on the floor.

"Careful, you dolt! Your aura still hasn't recovered from all that racing. Remember that? The race you just finished not even five minutes ago?" Weiss chastises her just as much as she supports her by the shoulders and waist.

"Ooohh, okay." Ruby slumps against her partner, exhaustion suddenly catching up to her. "New plan. Let's break that record later… Maybe after a five minute break?"

"While I'm happy that you're finally listening to reason, do you have to take your break on me specifically? Do I look like a reclining chair to you?" Despite Weiss' complaints, she makes no move to pry herself from her partner's weight.

"Mmmmcomfy…" Ruby leans further into the crook of Weiss' neck and sighs in content.

Weiss' sigh comes out different, exasperated, but with just the slightest hint of fondness. "Alright… But only five minutes." She hears a noncommittal grunt which she interprets as agreement.

Ruby's breaths gradually evens out. There's no one to outrun, no race to win, and no need to rush. And so she finally feels her heart slow down to a comfortable pace.

Vaguely aware, she thinks she feels something soft and light briefly touch the top of her head. It leaves just as soon as it comes, but for some reason she's too tired to figure out, the action has her smiling.

Winning the race is nice. Relaxing on her partner after they both had just won that race together is nice too.

And for as fast as she had been, it's nice to take things slow too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know some of you were expecting me to write about that super soft scene where WEISS WAS HAPPILY LEANING ON RUBY AS RUBY LOOKED AT HER WITH THAT SUPER SOFT SMILE. But hear me out, now you get the vice versa version too!
> 
> FAV EP SO FAR! I ended up rewatching more than actually writing this haha. Team FNKI's glow up? The content we deserve! Ruby asking about Penny's feelings and validating her? Good stuff!
> 
> Fair game? Sign me the fuck up! Qrow trying to be better? Hell yeah! Clover recognizing Qrow's efforts and teaching him how to acknowledge them too? That's the good shit right there! Qrow thinking he's a bad luck charm all his life but Clover tells him that his nieces were lucky to have him? I'M FUCKING CRYING.
> 
> Then we have Weiss and Winter bonding! FUCKING FINALLY. And it's everything that I ever wanted! Look at Winter praising her and Weiss teasing her. They're actually talking as equals and acknowledging each other's growth. I've waited years for these two to bond and this is beautiful.
> 
> For FIRST members, that latest ep, huh? ...Yeah.


	6. A Night's Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you enjoy tonight when tomorrow will be so much different?

"Actually. you guys go on ahead."

Just before they head out for the night, Ruby needs to take care of something first.

"Give me two minutes and wait for me by the entrance," She clarifies in a hurry. "I just forgot something _really_ important!"

"What's the holdup, rosebud? Did you accidentally forget something? Or could it be…" Nora dons her conspiring smirk. "Did you forget _someone?"_

"Nora, let's not pry." Ren admonishes her before Ruby could even answer.

"Hmph! I was only messing with her, Ren." Nora's expression immediately sours, shifting all her attention to her irate boyfriend. "Geez, lighten up, will ya?"

Ren however does not listen to her advice. Moreover, he pointedly ignores her to talk to Ruby instead. "Anyways, you should go. I'm sure that whatever important matter it is, it requires urgency."

He encourages her in a tone that makes Ruby suspect that he already knows what 'whatever' truly is.

"Thank you! I'll be back in a sec! Or actually, in a minute! Two minutes? Maybe five tops, more or less," Ruby rambles. She concludes with her hasty exit. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby torpedoes through the hallways for her current mission. Having stayed in Atlas Academy for a while now, she's gotten a good grasp of the layout. It at least helps with her navigation especially when she doesn't know her target's exact location.

Her destination? She runs right into her.

"Weiss!" She materializes right before tackling her into a hug.

"Oof, Ruby!" Weiss only barely manages not to fall from the impact if it wasn't for all her past similar experiences with the red cyclone. And like all previous incidents, she proceeds to admonish her reckless partner, "What did we say about using semblances in the hallway?"

"Uhh…" Ruby pulls back and rubs the back of her head rather than answer properly as per standard routine. She can see the beginnings of a chew out from Weiss but she dodges it at the sight of their other companions. "Hey, Jaune! Oscar! Could I borrow Weiss super quick? We got a _super important_ partner meeting to do!"

"Um, oookay?" Jaune goes along, shifting confused glances between the two partners. He doesn't know what's going on between them but he knows when to take a hint. "Sure, why not? It's not like we're in a hurry anyways."

Oscar adds in his own confusion, "But I thought you said that the movie starts—"

"Nope! Totally not in a hurry!" Jaune slaps his hand over the boy's mouth. "We'll uhh, give you two some time. Take all the time you need! Except maybe not all the time but just enough time so… we'll just… yeah, go now."

With his hand still covering Oscar's mouth and his other hand tugging the boy with him by the shoulders, they awkwardly back away until they reach the end of the hallway and disappear at the turn.

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" Ruby continues to wave them off even when they're already out of sight.

That went easier than she expected. It's only been what? A minute? And not only has she tracked Weiss but she's also gotten her alone too. Maybe she could actually finish this in two minutes. But that's assuming that the talk is going to go just as smooth. Wait, talk?

She hears someone clear their throat, the sound demanding her attention enough so that she turns to face her expectant partner.

Weiss is not wearing her most patient expression. "So what is this 'super important partner meeting' that's so important yet I wasn't informed of beforehand?"

As if suddenly being reminded of her true goal, which she totally didn't forget by the way, Ruby starts.

"Soooo, I know we already talked about this. But I was wondering, you know, since it's been some time between then and now. And you know how people change minds… and I'm not saying you're indecisive! Just that maybe, I was wondering if maybe you…"

"Just spit it out, Ruby." Weiss cuts in sharp into Ruby's ramblings, letting her know that her tolerance isn't so generous today.

Ruby takes the warning to heart. With one last deep breath, she finally opens up what she came back here for, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the party?"

There's a pause.

It's only a brief pause, not even lasting more than a few seconds, but it's there. It messes up whatever rhythm they had going on for as long as that pause lasts. Which isn't that long but the overtone it leaves behind is just as heavy.

But just as quick as it comes, it passes.

"Please, don't underestimate the risk that I'll have just as much a terrible time sitting through a bad movie."

"Now you're just being dramatic. I'm sure the movie won't be that bad."

"Jaune is picking."

"Hey, I happen to like his tastes."

"My point still stands."

"Hey! Now you're just being picky!"

The banter they fall back into is easy, laidback, comfortable—

_Dodging._

This isn't how Ruby envisioned this conversation to go. This isn't what she wanted to talk about. This isn't what they needed to talk about.

She understands why Weiss would dodge the question because it's the same reason that Ruby plays along. But they don't have all night to play this game nor does Ruby let it. So even though this won't be their most pleasant conversation, she at least takes courage in the fact that it's not the worst either… Hopefully not.

"Tonight's… a big night, is what I mean." She tries again. This time, she chooses her words carefully. And just as careful, she asks, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I highly doubt that." Weiss scoffs, breaking eye contact, and maybe even breaking this facade they've been putting up.

For a moment, Ruby thinks that she's finally gotten her partner to open up.

"I have every reason to worry about tonight's movie selection," Weiss however finishes instead.

"Weiss…" Ruby sighs, her exasperation catching up all at once. She knows what her partner is doing and she wanted her to do the opposite of that.

"Ruby." Weiss also sighs except hers fall with the undertone of resignation. The kind of sigh one makes in preparation of a crucial decision. She meets her gaze head on.

No more dodging.

"I know that you're worried about me and I appreciate that but… tonight isn't just about me." She hardens her gaze at Ruby even while her tone remains flat, simply stating facts. "General Ironwood gave us the night off and we decided accordingly. You want to go to that party, I don't. That's just how it is sometimes."

"Yeah, I know that but…" Ruby tries to argue but she's too slow against her partner.

"Me being at that party won't change tonight's outcome," Weiss says it so flippantly, as if she was talking about something as mundane as laundry and not something as consequential as election results. She shrugs. "So I'd rather find out about the news with some reasonable distance."

"I could… go with you to the movies instead…" Ruby suggests, wincing at how hesitant herself sounded.

"No, you won't." Weiss counters with a poke to her partner's chest. "I'm going to the movies by process of elimination. You on the other hand, actually chose that party as your first choice."

When Ruby couldn't find any acceptable logic, at least none by Weiss standards, to argue against that, she just doesn't.

So Weiss continues instead.

"How typical of you. We were given free time to relax and you chose to spend it on something that's actually the opposite of that as long as it concerns people."

Ruby rubs the back of her head at being caught. This time she's the one dodging eye contact instead. "Well to be honest, I don't really see myself relaxing tonight."

Weiss nods as if in that statement alone, she had already heard all of Ruby's reasons.

"And that's understandable. There's a lot riding on tonight's results. It's normal to feel anxious over something that could impact many people's lives so much." She places a reassuring hand over Ruby's shoulder. "But we can only control so much. I'm not telling you not to worry but I am saying that I get it."

If anyone gets it, it would be Weiss. In fact, she probably understands it even more than Ruby does.

It's ironic, isn't it? Or at least Ruby thinks so. She's the one who came back so she could check up on her partner but it looks like that Weiss has it more together than her.

She feels silly for making this short trip back but also at the same time, she feels oddly reassured.

"You sure you're not gonna change your mind and come join us instead?" She tries one last time, hopeful but not expecting.

Like all her previous answers, Weiss turns her down again. "And let down Oscar after he was so excited at hanging out? I'm not heartless."

"Ah, you're right."

"Maybe on a different night," _on different circumstances,_ "I would have joined you… But that is not happening tonight."

Ruby feels Weiss start to pull her hand away, and she lets it. However before the hand could retreat to Weiss' side, Ruby shoots up her own hand to clasp with. She holds their hands between them with a certain tightness in their grip.

It's the kind of hand holding where one holds as if they don't want to let go.

"I guess that's it then, huh." She gives Weiss' hand a firm squeeze in contrast to her suddenly soft spoken voice. "Be safe out there."

"Save that concern for yourself, dolt." With her free hand, Weiss flicks her partner's forehead. Her tone may be teasing but her eyes are softened with worry. "I'm not the one going to a political party."

"Victory party." Ruby corrects even though technically it is just as much political. "At least it's a party. I'll be fine. What's the worst thing that could happen, right?"

It's still too early into the night so Ruby couldn't have known the answer to her question just yet. Later on, even though she won't remember asking the question, the answer will continue to haunt her.

They walk together for a bit. After all, despite having different destinations, they still had to leave Atlas Academy through the same exit. Although one of them could have gone on ahead, this isn't even an option for them.

Wordlessly, they start walking side by side, hands still held between them as they head for the entrance together.

The walk lasts shorter than they would have liked.

"Finally! We were starting to think that you two ditched us and went on to have your own exclusive fun night!" Nora gripes and only pauses as soon as her eyes land on their clasped hands. From complaining, her tone shifts to teasing, "Looks like you already got yourselves a head start, huh?"

"A head start? I thought you were saying that we were late?" Ruby asks, puzzled. She lets go of Weiss' hand out of reflex as her hand reaches up instead to scratch her head in confusion.

Before Nora could elaborate, Ren cuts in. "Don't mind her, she's exaggerating. You weren't gone that long."

"Okay?" Still confused but quick to move on, Ruby doesn't waste time to apologize for their tardiness. "Sorry, we kind of lost track of time. Thanks for waiting up though."

It goes a bit smoother for the other half of the reception.

"So how did the partner meeting go?" Jaune tentatively asks, not brave enough to ask further.

"Seeing that neither of us came back upset, I'd consider it a success." Weiss shrugs. Not willing to divulge anything else.

Oscar's curiosity however slips through his tongue, "What was that about?"

"Sorry, partner confidentiality only." With that, the conversation ends.

And their banded group finally split as they part ways for the night.

"Oh, and Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?"

Ruby looks back and sees her partner already a few feet away. Weiss is standing there, holding her ground with the resolve of a knight. But this knight is not wearing a suit of armor nor a helmet to cover her pleading eyes.

If Weiss asks her to come with her, she wouldn't refuse.

But Weiss never asks her that. She never asks for something she doesn't need, never asks for something Ruby can't give. She asks for something more important instead. She asks for something they both need.

"Message me if anything happens," Weiss requests.

Her 'if' sounds more like a 'when' given their track record.

Ruby nods and promises, "You too."

She hopes that it won't come to that.

They hold each other's gaze for one last time. This is only counts as their last just for tonight.

After tonight, tomorrow will be different. Whether it be a good or bad kind of change, they won't know for sure. But if there's anything they can count on is that nothing between them will change. Whatever the election results are, they'll face this together with their team.

And they'll face this together as partners too.

But that could wait for tomorrow. For tonight, they go on their separate ways.

"See you later." Weiss bids her farewell.

"Right, laters then." Ruby echoes.

No matter what happens tonight, the moon will rise again tomorrow, and so will they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since CRWBY wouldn't let them talk, I had to write the script out for them. You're welcome RT. Originally, I had something more lighthearted planned like suffering Ruby was messaging Weiss in between (an idea to hold onto should I ever write a oneshot with that). But I changed it to this to match with this ep's tone.
> 
> Kinda sucks that Weiss didn't go with Ruby but I also get that it's not her thing. Still kinda disappointing tho.
> 
> Welp, this is obviously no V6 where we get a lot of whiterose moments... which makes writing for this fic harder for me. Sigh. But I'm not one to abandon this weekly commitment so unless something major happens (pls not) then I'm already bracing myself to finish this fic in the long run. **Honestly, your weekly comments/reviews are the only motivation keeping me typing so we're in this together.**


	7. Worst Case Scenario And What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life does its worst, how does one pick up the pieces after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the fellow whiterose writers who called bullshit on V7's lack of Ruby and Weiss partner content, and then went on and wrote better scripts than CRWBY. 
> 
> **A Night Gone Wrong by Atkar  
Protective by SimplyKorra**
> 
> I recommend you read them to fill in the void of the past 2 eps. Anyways, I tried to do a different take from these two but I hope you all enjoy these three fics of ours because I believe this is peak whiterose solidarity.

"_Watch out!"_

_That first shout was easily drowned by the screams that came after._

_Darkness ambushed them._

_And in that darkness, their worst nightmare attacked in their wake._

_Unlike everyone else in the crowd, at least Ruby knew what the nightmare looked like. She knew because this nightmare was a recurring one. And she knew just how much this nightmare would never let its victims wake up to another morning._

_She rushed forward but_—

_She got pushed back instead._

_The darkness made for panicked cries and pushing limbs. In the midst of chaos, she got knocked down, the back of her head taking a hit that almost had her see stars. She didn't see stars though. She didn't see anything at all. She couldn't have._

_Now Ruby was in the dark just like everyone else._

_Fear. She heard the screams. She heard some shouting in panic. The unfortunate few, she heard them cried their last. Pain. She heard the slashes. She heard the disturbingly familiar sound of metal slicing through flesh. She heard their agony tearing through their throats. Death. She heard the hauntingly heavy thuds of something heavier than footsteps on the floor._

_And loudest of all, she heard how she was failing to protect all of them._

_Then there was light again._

_There was light but no salvation was to be found. The light only made it harder for them to look away from what the darkness hid all along._

_When Ruby was finally able to see again, she wished she hadn't. Bodies littered the floor in front of her. No matter how long she stared, they just weren't moving at all. Still bodies. People who had just been alive and cheering with her were now lying in pools of their own blood. Dead bodies._

_All because she had failed them._

_But she didn't dwell on that long. She tried not to. She couldn't afford to have a breakdown now. Not when there were still others that needed her._

_She already failed some of them but she'd be damned if she failed all of them._

_After a quick scan, she found no one injured which was only because all the victims had been murdered instead. She also found no sign of Tyrian to chase. She could deal with him later. For now, she had to do damage control, she had to protect those who were left behind. She turned around and surveyed the stage._

_Penny was standing, Robyn was on the floor, and a faunus was down. The last one was groaning, though faint and pained._

_She rushed for the faunus. There's a sickening gash where her stomach should be. Blood. She tried to ignore the squelching sound the blood made when she covered the wound. She tried to ignore how the warm liquid seeped into her gloves and froze her own blood._

_She tried to ignore the memory of Mistral, of the horrors of Haven Academy, of another nightmare_—

_Of Weiss on the floor with too much blood on her._

_No, this was not Weiss. But Ruby hoped she would survive just like her partner did._

_She's still bleeding, still in pain, but at least still alive._

_In the background, all the screams have now been hushed by the light. It's eerily silent which only made Jacques' voice all the more resounding. He sounded triumphant. They just witnessed a massacre and this politician was too busy announcing his victory as if mocking them._

_This was no victory. And there was certainly no celebration. Not from them._

_Ruby didn't hear any of his exact words. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. There's cotton in her ears and blood on her hands. And she wished she had more, she wished that she could do more, that she could have done more._

_But this was no fairy tale, and reality needed her to do more than just wishful thinking._

"_What happened?" Nora asked with Ren following beside her._

"_It was Tyrian! Tyrian's here!" Ruby cried the truth then quickly returned her focus on the injured faunus._

_Meanwhile the duo turned their heads toward the crowd in search of the culprit. But all they saw was the crowd. No, not a crowd anymore. The crowd had died during the attack and those that survived had now gathered into an angry mob._

_An angry mob charging at them._

"_STAY!"_

_Marrow's command echoed and demanded subjugation. But even that fell on Ruby's deaf ears._

"_Get Penny out the back! Now!"_

_Ruby didn't even register the order. She didn't even notice that Ren and Nora had backed away and had taken Penny along with them. She was still too busy tending to the wound._

_That was until she got shoved aside._

"_I-I'm okay… I'm okay."_

_She heard the faunus speak in shaky reassurance. Now that she wasn't looking, she started to see everyone else now. She saw Robyn where she was just before, worry and anger indistinguishable from the other. Across she saw Marrow guilt-stricken and full of remorse._

"_I'm sorry… Is she—"_

_An arrow only narrowly missed Marrow._

_She saw the archer behind that arrow. She saw how it was clearly written on her face that she missed on purpose. And that the next one would have a different purpose._

_She wouldn't let them stay and find out what._

"_This wasn't us, I swear."_

_Outside wasn't much better. They may have gotten away from the angry mob but they haven't escaped from any of tonight's burdens. Their shoulders were heavy with the weight of tonight and even the professional Ace-op looked as terrible as they all felt._

_But not everyone wore their worries on their sleeves._

_Ruby reached out and tried to offer some comfort to Penny but…_

_There's blood on her hands._

_There's blood on her hands because she had failed. She had failed to stop the enemy. She had failed to prevent this tragedy. She had failed to protect the people._

_Now she was failing to support her friend._

_How could she support her friend when the blood on her hands won't wash away the fact that they had failed tonight?_

"_Penny, you need to get back to Atlas. Backup's on the way." Marrow insisted. And when he received no reply, he repeated, "Penny."_

_However, Penny didn't give her usual affirmative. The only sign she gave that she even heard the order was a tilt of her head, an almost look back. But she didn't. Instead, she just flew away, green streaking across the sky._

_And before they could even run after her, they had to chase the source of the screams of terror first._

"_Grimm…"_

_Because of course there would be Grimm given everything that's been happening tonight._

"_We've got a long night ahead."_

_Even so, she's still a huntress. She may have failed her duty to her friend but she won't fail her duty to protect the people. At least, not again._

_She could only hope that her friend would be fine after._

_All the while never dealing with her own feelings because right now she had to be a leader._

* * *

Right now she has to be a huntress.

They hear the screams even before they receive the official order. They're still seated in the cinema but they know enough from experience to tell the difference between jump scare screams and the terrorized screams from an attack.

The growls of Grimm that followed were telling enough.

Grimm are attracted to negativity, and to gather so many so suddenly? Weiss doesn't have to check the news to know what the election results are.

She thought that was all the reason the Grimm are here for.

It's only when she passes by a billboard sized monitor, something even she won't miss despite being preoccupied with decimating Grimm, that she catches up with the news. Lately, nothing good ever comes up in the news, and tonight is no different.

JACQUES SCHNEE: COUNCIL SEAT SECURED

ROBYN HILL: CELEBRATION TURNED MASSACRE

PENNY POLENDINA: MANTLE'S HERO OR MURDERER?

GENERAL IRONWOOD: STILL NO STATEMENT

Of all the names that get called out, none of them is the one she's most worried about. She pulls out her scroll and tries calling Ruby. It keeps ringing. She gets interrupted by a Grimm. She tries again. It keeps ringing again. Another Grimm; another try after.

She tries as many times as the number of Grimm she slays until there are none left. But even then, she still tries calling her again. It only keeps ringing again.

The shuttle picks them up sooner than Ruby picks up her call.

Weiss, Jaune, and Oscar get in, hoping to reunite with the others back in the dormitories. To their surprise and relief, the reunion happens sooner when the shuttle takes a detour in Mantle instead.

However, the relief is only short-lived once they see the others' conditions. They look as if they had seen a year's worth of horrors in just a single night.

That isn't far from tonight's tragic truth.

The usually easygoing Marrow now carries himself with more burden than responsibility. Even Nora who is notorious for her endless energy seems to have found her limit. Ren is keeping more than polite distance from them, still alert. Ruby is looking down, no doubt that tonight events are already weighing heavy in her head. And lastly, Penny isn't with them anymore.

Weiss is the first to leave the shuttle to intercept them. She goes straight to hug her partner, comforted by her safety. "Ruby!"

Weiss, in her relief, doesn't notice how Ruby does not hug back.

She pulls back and sees Ruby's exhaustion up close. She sees how her partner looks away as if ashamed. That can't be good. She wants to ask her if she's okay but knowing her, she'll probably answer something reassuring rather than honest.

"Let's go back," Weiss offers instead, at least for now.

Ruby only nods and follows her into the shuttle, silent.

The ride back is silent, eerily so. It's as if any word uttered could break them even more than they already have been for tonight. Beside her, Weiss notices Ruby has her fists clenched, as if holding onto something tightly—

Desperately holding everything in.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, there's stiffness seeped into her bones keeping her from collapsing entirely. Restlessness.

And may the Brothers forbid, hopelessness.

"So… what happened?"

It's Jaune who dares break the veil of silence in the vehicle. Unfortunately, it does little to break the spell of dread.

"Tyrian happened. It wasn't Penny."

Ruby answers, quickly slipping into leader mode, and just as quick to slip back to tight-lipped right after.

The answer only raises more questions. But as Jaune is just about to ask more, Ren stops him with a firm grip and a shake of his head. Weiss only happens to witness this, but Ruby? Ruby's still too fixated on her clenched fists to notice anything around her. Silence returns all too soon.

The rest of the ride goes uneventful.

If only the same could be said about everything that led up to the ride.

Back at Atlas Academy, they drag themselves to their respective rooms in the dormitories. For once, Weiss takes it upon herself to lead if only because Ruby looks like she's pushed herself to do too much of that tonight.

She takes point in what feels like the longest walk back from a mission, occasionally glancing back to check if her partner is able to follow despite having never looked up this whole time. Ruby almost walks her face into a wall if not for Weiss pulling her away at the last second.

The last thing she expects is for Ruby to snatch her own hand away sounding hurt.

"No!" She shouts, her previously missing voice now sharp and strained. For the first time tonight, Weiss finally sees Ruby's eyes. What used to be silver is now bloodshot and wide in horror.

In horror, in suffering, and in _guilt._

"I-I'm sorry…" Just as quick as her sudden outburst, she apologizes right after. Distractedly, she looks at her hand which she balls into a fist again, maybe even tighter this time.

Then Ruby's terrified eyes stare at Weiss' hand still hanging in the air. Weiss follows her gaze until she sees something that wasn't there before.

Until she finally sees what Ruby's been trying to hide all along.

"Is it—"

"It's not mine."

That doesn't make this blood any better.

Nor does it make Weiss worry any less.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine."

And just like that, Ruby shuts herself again. Because as much as Ruby wants to help others, she always ends up helping herself last. She's hurting, Weiss could tell, but she could also tell that Ruby doesn't want to add her own hurt on top of everyone else's.

A futile effort if Weiss is to be honest since she worries anyways.

But she doesn't go for honest, instead she tries to be understanding.

"Okay," Weiss says even though nothing is, no one ever is nowadays; least of all, tonight.

They return to their room. The other half of Team RWBY is still absent on account that they're on their way in a different shuttle. So for now, it's just the two of them there to pick up their pieces.

Ruby sits on one of the lower bunk beds, which just so happens to be Weiss', and sighs. Weiss heads for the bathroom to wash off the blood before taking off both of her gloves. Hearing no movement from her partner, she decides to take a soaked towel with her on her way out.

Wordlessly, she sits beside Ruby. She reaches forward and gently turns her partner's head by the chin so she sees the wet towel and what she plans to do. When Ruby doesn't outright object, Weiss proceeds to wipe her partner's face first.

She tries not to think of how specks of blood ended up there. She tries not to think of the horrors that her partner must have seen. She tries not to think of the nightmares that will stay with her long after she wipes away the blood.

They both don't mention the tear tracks.

Instead, Weiss moves on to the next area, that is if Ruby allows her.

"May I?" Weiss doesn't dare touch Ruby's hands without permission. But she does settle her own beside them, the tips of her fingers almost touching her partner's knuckles. Almost.

They stay like that for a long while, Weiss remaining ever patient. When she feels Ruby's shoulders shift, she prepares herself for the refusal. But Ruby doesn't reject her since she sighs in resignation instead.

And finally, she lets her fists unfurl.

Hesitantly, she lets her in even if only for just a bit.

"Thank you," Weiss utters, grateful to be given this trust.

She takes Ruby's hands, carefully removing her ruined gloves one at a time. With utmost tender strokes, she wipes away any blood that got smeared on her skin. She holds her gently knowing that her partner has already been rough enough on herself.

She swipes a few more times for good measure before finally pulling away; letting Ruby's hands rest on her lap, palms up.

Even after everything, Ruby never looks up.

Weiss may have wiped the blood off Ruby's hands but it's not enough to wipe away the guilt off her conscience.

No matter how badly she wants to help her, she doesn't know how. She doesn't know the right words to say. She doesn't know the right things to do. She doesn't know the right way to comfort someone, or if such a thing exists, but she tries anyways.

Slowly, gently, Weiss envelops Ruby in a hug.

Because if there's one thing that Weiss knows for sure, it's that she knows that she'll always be there for Ruby.

And she wants Ruby to know that too.

"Remember when you promised me that Team RWBY wouldn't leave my side for a second?"

Ruby feels heavy in Weiss' arms, heavy from exhaustion, heavy with guilt, heavy with burdens.

Too heavy to carry alone.

Weiss feels the full weight of it all as Ruby leans on her. She leans on her but she doesn't necessarily reciprocate the embrace; her hands are still listless on her lap.

Weiss hugs her twice tighter for the both of them.

"Now I need you to remember that that promise goes both ways. That Team RWBY won't leave your side either. You don't have to handle everything on your own because we're here to share it with you every step of the way."

She starts rub soothing circles on her back, coaxing her. Letting her know that she's not alone in this.

That no matter how weak she feels right now, her team, her friends, her _family _will always be here to lend her the strength to carry on.

"It's okay to not be okay. Just please don't shut us out, okay?"

It's small at first. She feels a wet spot on her shoulder, an early warning of a storm. She feels the wetness before she feels her partner start shaking.

Finally, hesitantly, Ruby lets her hands touch her.

Then Ruby crashes on her in waves. Wave after wave of sobs flood in and Ruby is shipwrecked. She latches onto her, hands grasping on her back unconsolable, as if she's drowning and Weiss is her only lifeline. And Weiss holds Ruby for as long as she needed her.

They hold onto each other even long after that.

She knows that this night won't end when the sun sets in the morning, at least not for Ruby. She knows that tonight's horrors will only continue to haunt her partner in nightmares for the rest of her days. She knows that there's not much she could do to stop monsters that aren't Grimm.

But she also knows that they've survived every worst case scenario so far.

And in time, hopefully, they'll heal from it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for this chapter's delay. Between my full time job, post-grad school, best friend birthday dinner duties, my mom suddenly getting hospitalized this weekend, and general holiday busy season, I've been a bit strapped for time this week. Again, please forgive this late posting but I hope you still enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on schedule!
> 
> Anyways, we stan Nora! Truly a queen who knows the people's rights and defends them! And we gotta give credit to Oscar who told on Ironwood. Damn, General you better start listening to these kids, they're out here giving real talk.
> 
> **ANNOUNCEMENT:** There's no new ep for FIRST members the following weekend and I'm gonna change the schedule a bit because this fic won't update **BUT EXPECT A ONESHOT THIS WEEKEND INSTEAD.** What's it about? Well just consider it an extra special gift from me to you ;)
> 
> _See you next year for this fic's chapter update! And see you this weekend for that juicy oneshot!_


	8. Resigned Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never easy returning to the place one just ran away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In case you missed it, I posted the previous chapter late so read up on it if you haven't yet!** Also! I posted an extra special oneshot **Looks Like You Want To Touch** and by extra special, I really mean EXTRA GAY. So read that because I know we're all thirsty for whiterose.

Not all invitations are sent in good will.

This one sent by Weiss' father is no different; not that her father ever sent any without some self-serving purpose. Yet despite this, they still accepted it. Again, not like they had a choice in the matter. It's just another formality forced upon them.

That's just one of the many things she hasn't missed since coming back to Atlas.

The ride to the Schnee mansion is heavy with tension. It feels as though they are soldiers on the way to a battlefield rather than guests about to attend a dinner

party. They're bringing their weapons with them regardless.

And much like soldiers, they sit still. There's a certain concentration to how they're unmoving as though if they hold still long enough then maybe the world won't start moving too. The world however does not work that way and all they achieve is silence.

The silence only makes her thoughts echo louder inside her head.

This is real. This whole trip is real and it's happening right now. After going out of her way to get out of that place, now she's en route back. She had known the possibility way back it was first brought up and she had come to terms with it to a certain extent.

And yet, a part of her always wished that it wouldn't have come to this. However, she knows now more than ever that life can subvert wishful thinking.

She tries not to think too much. She looks out of the car's window to distract herself with the passing scenery. It does not help. At some point their surroundings shift into familiar territory and with it comes familiar feelings as well.

There is no comfort in this familiarity however, only contempt.

How many times has she traveled this same path? Always leaving but almost always coming back after— never truly getting rid of this connection.

No matter how much she wants to look away, she _can't._ So she doesn't. She looks at it head on, looking outside, but seeing farther than what her eyes can see.

Her gaze is too far gone that she doesn't see her own forlorn reflection.

"You ready?" Yang asks. Her voice is warm enough that it breaks Weiss out of her frozen reverie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Weiss shakes her head, willing the rest of her thoughts away.

"At least we won't be sharing the table with your dad." Blake offers what sounds like what's supposed to be a joke except it falls flat.

"That's not the only thing on my mind right now." But that's the only thing Weiss says in regards to that.

Even before the ride, they'd been exercising caution. They're careful not to say anything that will give away their espionage mission for tonight. At least secretive enough to not alert anyone outside of their small group.

That meant that not even Winter knew of their little snooping mission. Weiss still doesn't know whether to be relieved by that or not.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ruby bumps her shoulder against hers, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Weiss dismisses her partner's concerns with a sigh as she leans back, shoulders heavy against the seat. "Let's just get this over with."

It's not exactly a problem that they could talk out anyways, Weiss concludes.

"Hey, I know this ain't easy for you but we're not staying there forever." Qrow says from the passenger seat.

Although the message is supposed to be for all of them, when Weiss makes eye contact with him in the rearview mirror, she can't help but wonder otherwise.

"Like hell we're staying after dinner." Yang objects, suddenly riled up. If she had any less self control, her eyes would have turned red.

"It's already bad enough that we're going to attend dinner. Even if the food will be great, I doubt we'd have much appetite given everything going on." Blake seconds.

"Then why come? You know you kids could have stayed behind if you just asked. James would have understood." And the way Qrow says that, they know that he would have understood too. "This isn't our battle to fight."

He has a point, Weiss thinks. No, he's giving them more than just that.

He's giving them an _out._

They don't have to be here. In fact, though the invitation had been so general, it was still for General Ironwood. Their names hadn't been on that piece of paper so they weren't obligated to come along.

But they still came anyways, didn't they? Because they just had to. Because _she…_

She feels a hand hold hers, holding her thoughts in place, holding her together before she could even fall apart.

"But it is _our war_ to win," Ruby declares. She tightens her hold on Weiss' hand as she then continues, "We may not be in the same room for tonight's real battle but that doesn't mean we won't be ready to provide backup."

Weiss doesn't know what prompts her. She doesn't know if it's in the way Ruby holds her hand as if she'd disappear the moment she lets go. Or if it's something not so hidden in her honest words. But whatever it is, it compels Weiss to turn her head at just the right angle.

Silver forged in trial by fire meet snowstormed blue.

Weiss wonders which battle Ruby is alluding to: the dinner or the reconnaissance? The moment their eyes meet, she knows the answer.

"Heh, you sound like you're expecting trouble tonight." Qrow's chuckle is light and familiar, a good kind of familiar.

The kind of familiar that Weiss recognizes from their long journey as the laughter of an uncle who's proud of his niece.

Then predictably, pride morphs into mirth as he grills her, "Or are you planning on _causing_ trouble?"

She could feel the first signs of Ruby fidgeting beside her. This could be troubling if not handled well.

"Oh, _please._ And give my father more ammunition to use? Definitely not." Weiss easily saves her partner who couldn't lie even if her life depended on it.

"Give him ammunition? Doesn't he already have enough fire Dust on him with all the gaslighting he does?" Yang quickly interjects. The pun is served with more accuracy than humor.

"Maybe we should ask for a weapons ban seeing how trigger happy he is." Blake smoothly adds on her partner's joke.

"That's..." Ruby trails off. They would have mistaken her expression for confusion but her words only solidify her recognition. She frowns. "That's not that funny, just kinda sad."

"It's a little bit funny." Weiss retorts with a shrug.

Despite being on opposite ends of the backseat, Yang manages to lean over and highfive her across. "Ha! Joke's on you, Rubes, 'cause Weissicle is a _sucker pop_ for this comic relief!"

"Ugh, not when you put it like that. I take it back," Weiss says as she retracts her hand with the speed of regrets.

"Nope! No take backs!" Yang grins, not at all letting Weiss' disapproval slow down her momentum. She pumps her fists. "We use humor as a coping mechanism like true huntresses!"

"I think we're gonna need healthier coping mechanisms than that," Ruby proposes with obvious worry.

"I think you mean therapy," Blake suggests all too readily.

"That too." Ruby nods.

"Might as well make it group therapy seeing as we're all going to need it." Weiss finishes matter-of-factly.

"Kids, could you lighten up a little?" Qrow interrupts, slightly disturbed but mostly concerned, from the passenger seat.

The girls exchange looks with each other. And then they break out in loud laughter.

"Geez, if you didn't want to answer the question, you could have just said so." Qrow chips in a few chuckles. "No need to dig up any unresolved mental health issues we probably won't be solving tonight."

"Like you would have let us go that easily if we said no," Yang goads him on.

"I might have cut you some slack if you asked nicely." Qrow smirks.

Ruby is quick to bite on that deal. "Uncle Qrooow! We promise that we're not looking for trouble." Perhaps too quick because her mouth moves before she even thinks so she ends up oversharing, "Maybe we're looking for _something_ but it's definitely _not trouble!"_

The resounding slap of her palm on her face doesn't sound as painful when compared to the internal torment she goes through. Weiss badly wants to tell Ruby that omission can also be taken as an admission but it's too late for that.

If Qrow picks up on anything, he at least doesn't snitch. Instead he just shrugs. "Sure, whatever you say, kiddo. You're all official huntresses now. I'm sure you'll be responsible enough."

They all let out a collective breath of relief. Crisis averted.

Of course, after passing through whatever that was, they're just about to break into cheers but apparently Qrow isn't done with them just yet.

"Oh, and don't take this as permission to do anything stupid but—" He pauses just to make sure everyone hears the next part. A tip. "If you get yourselves caught up in something just make sure it's anything but getting caught."

_Don't get caught._

And just like that, Weiss remembers the significance of tonight. She finds herself back in the car ride, back on a mission to the place she just ran away from, back to the house that had been her prison.

Back on the path to isolation.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

She hears someone ask. It doesn't even register to her that she's the one being questioned until she feels Ruby's hand squeeze hers.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Weiss says upon reflex. Only to realize too late how harsh she sounded after seeing Ruby's expression drop. She backtracks. "Sorry, it's just… a _lot,_ you know?"

"It's okay. I get it." Ruby smiles weakly. "There's a lot of pressure tonight—" o_n you,_ her eyes finish where her mouth left off.

Weiss sighs, exasperated. "Yes, exactly. I know it's no excuse but I'm just a little bit on edge about tonight."

"Don't worry too much. If anyone tries anything mean on you, we'll be here to kick their butts!" Ruby reassures her as she combs her fingers through Weiss' sidebangs.

To anyone not looking closely, she's simply playing with her partner's hair, a comforting gesture. When in reality it is a comforting gesture except for a different reason. As she combs through the hair, the back of her fingers also discreetly touch the earpiece Weiss has on, silently letting her know of her true supportive message.

No matter how far apart they'll be, they will always be connected.

She leans into her partner's touch, and in response, Ruby stops fiddling with her hair to fully caress her face.

And in that intimate moment, Weiss feels their connection the strongest.

The moment however is interrupted shortly after by the other half of their team. Weiss simply watches as Ruby pulls away her hand from her face. But the other hand still maintains its firm grip on hers.

The conversation easily flows and continues.

"Yeah! Nothing like _knocking_ _them down_ their high horses. Or we could also _knock them out._" Yang suggests all too eagerly, itching to punch some snobby socialites.

"Or we can sneak you out. No need to cause a scene." Blake offers her option as the resident ninja.

Weiss just shakes her head at her teammates' antics. As comical as these plans are, she recognizes the kindness not so subtly hidden in the hijinks.

That they too are ever ready to jump into action and jump to her side at the first sign of any threat.

It's enough to bring back a small smile on Weiss' lips. "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep those in mind the next time someone insults Myrtenaster."

Ruby gasps as if it's the second greatest offense in Remnant's history, the first one being an insult to Crescent Rose of course. "Someone has insulted Myrtenaster before? How _dare _they!"

"You're right, sis. I'm no lawyer but I'm pretty sure that is a crime punishable by death!" Yang finishes the sentence with what can only be assumed as a terrible uptight lawyer accent.

Weiss plays along. "Clearly you are not a lawyer but go off I guess."

"Also not a lawyer but I support you." Blake joins in the fun. "How about you beat them to death then I hide the body?"

The two partners lock eyes and Weiss has to roll her own eyes. They're practically shaking from all their internal swooning. Seriously? This is a shared ride. Those two need to get a room or Weiss will personally kick them out even while inside a moving vehicle.

"Nope! No murder!" Ruby strongly objects. "We are here as huntresses. We are _not_ here to become criminals!"

"We can't really become criminals if we already are. We've already gotten past that point when we stole that airship," Blake points out.

"N-Not helping!" Ruby sputters like one does whenever someone brings up an embarrassing memory. Her voice even pitches higher as she defends herself, "And that was just _one _time!"

"Oh, c'mon. What if some random creep gets all in our personal space even after saying no many times? You can't tell me that isn't grounds for murder," Yang reasons.

Ruby opens her mouth then closes it, contemplating. Slowly, she nods. "...Maybe a _little_ murder."

"Pass. I'd rather we not have a repeat of getting handcuffed." Weiss scoffs.

Even Qrow participates in their banter with solid advice. "You can't get handcuffed if you don't get caught in the first place."

It's in this easygoing laughter that Weiss feels at home.

This is real. This is her family _now._ There will always be Winter, her sister, for her but now she has more than just her. Now she has this weird uncle with questionable standards though she has yet to call him Uncle Qrow in person.

She has Yang who sets fire on her foes and also warms her up through her nurturing ways once she gets past the horrible puns. She has Blake who offers her the peace of silence when it gets too loud but also lends her the voice of reason when she does speak.

And she has Ruby. She has Ruby who has always been there for her. Ruby who catches her whenever she falls, and which she also returns the favor. Ruby who pushes her beyond her limits but never pushes her around, never pushing her away.

She has this dolt of a leader, a best friend, and a partner. The _best _partner.

She has Ruby who looks at her in a way that makes Weiss just want to become the person that she sees in her.

She has Ruby just as much as Ruby has her.

When Weiss lets out a breath, it comes out content. She doesn't remember when or how but her head starts to fall until it lands on her partner's shoulder. The rest of her body follows by leaning into her side, relaxing.

"Comfy?" Ruby sidles up beside her. She'd wrap her arm around Weiss' shoulders but neither of them haven't let go of each other's hands just yet.

Nor do they plan on letting go soon.

"Very." Weiss then closes her eyes as she breathes in the scent of roses.

Despite being on this warpath to the place of her isolation, she doesn't feel as worried as she initially was. If anything, she feels at peace. Because even if this is a difficult situation, it's more bearable when surrounded by the people she loves and who genuinely love her back.

With bonds like these, she doesn't feel alone in this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, check out **Looks Like You Want To Touch** for that extra special and extra gay content!
> 
> Kinda miffed that Ruby threw Weiss to investigate alone without asking first if Weiss was okay with it. That's just lazy writing okay given Ruby's speech of "never gonna leave you alone for a second" and then basically lets her search the trauma prison alone. But sadly I can't rewrite canon, at least not in this fic, so I had to work with stale dough and make this bread. Didn't expect it to come out this wholesome but that's the power of whiterose for you!
> 
> Anyways, you'll hear just how much I loved this ep's portrayal of the Schnee family dynamics in the oneshot **After Dinner Affairs** so check that out! It should have been the next chapter but then the episode aired and... yeah. No amount of editing can save that so might as well just post it separately! _Happy new year you get two updates!_


	9. As Before, So Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than just armor, more than just a name.

_Having a partner to fight with was great and all but sometimes having a partner to fight _against _with had its own perks too._

_The others were all out on their respective missions while they have ended theirs earlier and without much fanfare. While they had their fair amount of action from decimating Grimm on Solitas borders, Weiss could tell that Ruby was still twitching to swing her scythe more. So she asked her for a follow up sparring session._

_With only the two of them in the training room, they duked it out to their hearts' content._

_Three shots. Ruby called first fire from her sniper which were all effectively blocked with a solid earth barrier from Weiss. When Weiss sidestepped that, she was already met with Ruby's scythe. The shots weren't meant to hit, they only served as a diversion for her to close in on her._

_But having fought with and fought against with her partner many times, Weiss had already anticipated this tactic. Without missing a beat, she held the scythe in place with a gravity glyph. A smirk._

_She lunged with Myrtenaster. But it seemed that Ruby read her movements well because she shot herself out of harm's way, and far out enough to put some distance between them, with Crescent Rose._

_The fight would have ended quickly if neither of them dodged so efficiently. Then again, where was the fun in that?_

_Ruby excelled in close to mid range combat because of her scythe's reach or rather "the killing zone" as she so fondly called it. Meanwhile Weiss had a preference for mid to long range combat especially when summoning was mixed in. Unlike her partner, she didn't have a name for the range other than efficient._

_They've known each other long enough to know their strengths and weaknesses. Did that make this fight boring? No, it's far from that actually. That just meant that they had to be constantly one-upping each other._

_And so with every fight, they forged each other to be better._

_With a flick of Weiss' two fingers, ice pillars shot up from the ground and surrounded Ruby in an attempt to trap her. It's not quite as full proof as her block of earth barrier due to the small gaps in between where the pillars crossed but it should be enough to ensnare her._

_However, it seemed that Ruby would be the first to show off a new trick._

_She's caught by surprise when her partner used her semblance to morph into a whirlwind of rose petals which then split into smaller breezes to pass through separate crevices, then finally reforming after escaping that supposedly inescapable obstacle._

_If they needed proof that Ruby's semblance wasn't just speed then this could be filed first in what would be a thick binder in the future._

_She emerged with a smug grin as if taunting her over the new move. To which Weiss only dignified with a half-impressed raised brow. While it's a shame that Ruby escaped from that sooner than she thought, it still bought her enough time to summon a Beowolf in her stead._

_Ruby wasn't the only one with new tricks up their sleeves. She may have caught her by surprise but she hasn't caught her defeated just yet._

_Every time Ruby tried to go for Weiss, she was immediately intercepted by the Beowolf. Recognizing that she couldn't get to her without first eliminating the annoying obstacle, she started mowing down on it. Weiss knew that her summon wouldn't last long against Ruby's Grimm slaying skills but this was just her own version of her partner's three shots from earlier. A diversion._

_The Beowolf dissolved not long after, a fatal slash through its chest decided its fate. Weiss would have been impressed by the record time she did so but she had to prepare herself for when her partner would inevitably charge at her. The timing had to be perfect for her counterplan._

_Ruby's foot was raised only an inch when Weiss tripped her. And she did so with a tiny Gigas Armor she had discreetly summoned during the scuffle. Caught midstep, Ruby lost her balance and fell hard on her behind. Even Weiss had to wince at the sound of impact but she knew that her partner could walk it off._

_When she opened her eyes, she's met with a tiny but no less sharp blade aimed at her throat._

_But perhaps even more surprising than Ruby's evolving semblance was her much too positive response to having a blade threatened on her._

"_Woah! That's so cool!" She gushed. Her eyes which were wide at first with surprise were now wider in awe._

"_It is, isn't it?" Weiss didn't even hold back her smugness._

_Ruby looked at her with that same sparkle in her eyes that she has for the tiny summon._

"_It's so small! Kinda like you!"_

"_Choose your words wisely or say goodbye to your kneecaps."_

_Her summon raised their blade but Ruby simply laughed at the supposedly imposing threat._

"_Aww, but Weiss!" With a burst of rose petals, Ruby sped in a whirlwind right beside Weiss and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Without my normal knees, I won't be able to hold you like this anymore!"_

_Weiss shoved her off with a scoff. "Don't be a pest."_

_It was endearing but it was also annoying— annoyingly endearing._

"_Besides, if I get any shorter, then it'll be harder to look you in the eyes. I mean, I'd still do that but I think I'll get a stiff neck from looking up all the time because I really like looking at you."_

_Of course her partner just had to add rambling too while she's at it._

_Weiss couldn't understand how she was more embarrassed than Ruby whenever she did this. It especially boggled her when her partner didn't seem to realize all the compliments she gave so freely and sincerely._

_That's definitely why she was flustered so much. It's because she's doing both of their share of embarrassment._

"_Oh, but if we take out your heels, I guess that evens things out? Should we try that? I'll get down on my knees while you take off your lady stilts and then we can check if we're still level."_

_Aaand then Ruby just has to say too much to dig her own grave. She even has the gall to crouch, a mocking gesture, though oblivious coming from her._

_Still, Weiss has her summon hit Ruby's shin with the flat of its blade._

"_Ow! What was that for?!" She cried and then began to rub soothingly at her now sore shin._

"_For being such a pest." Weiss huffed with crossed arms._

_Despite her new "injury", as Ruby dramatically called it, there wasn't any animosity in her eyes as she stared at the tiny summon. If anything, she seemed to be scrutinizing it. Something clearly caught her interest and she was about to find out what._

"_You know, I kinda noticed that you've been shuffling around the same set of summons— which is cool! All of your summons are cool! And getting the hang of them helps on the field so it's totally understandable to use the same ones most of the time."_

_She could already tell where this line of thought was heading but she hears her out anyways._

"_But why don't you try summoning something else too? Like maybe… Oh!" She snapped her fingers at the idea. "How about a King Taijutu? Or a Goliath? Do you need references? I'm sure there are lots of cool Grimm out there that you can try!"_

_Only Ruby could be this animated when talking about Grimm, Weiss thought. Despite everything they've been through, it's a relief to see that at least this childish part of her partner still remained. That not everything was lost yet._

_She shook her head. "The references won't be necessary. I do read up on studies, you know."_

"_Oh, duh!" Ruby comically hit her head. "You probably know lots of Grimm like me 'cause you work the super hardest on studies."_

_It's a redundant compliment but it's a compliment nonetheless and it leaves her reasonably flustered._

_She cleared her throat, willing the blush down as she focused on the discussion instead. "Yes, well… as you were saying, as much as I'd like to try other Grimm summons, it's not about whether I should or not. It's more of I can't. Or at least not until I fulfill the necessary requirements."_

"_Requirements?" She tilted her head._

_Weiss nodded. "I haven't exactly explained the nature of my summoning ability so it's understandable that you have misconceptions. To summarize, I can't just summon any Grimm, it has to be a foe defeated in battle."_

_There was a pause in the conversation as Ruby let that information sink in. "So basically that means… You gotta kill lots of Grimm?"_

"_Lots of _distinct _Grimm, yes." She corrected._

_There was another lull in the conversation._

_Until Ruby suddenly, and softly, spoke up, "We need to get you to kill a Goliath."_

_Weiss couldn't stop her laughter even if she wanted to. It was ridiculous and perhaps bordering impossible, but Ruby said it like it was a dream. By her wishful thinking, it was an achievable dream and they were going to do it._

_It was just such a Ruby thing to say._

_And who was Weiss to deny her?_

"_We could add that to the list down past other more _realistically _manageable Grimm to kill. Down, down, dooooown at the bottom along with others such as a Wyvern." She stared back sternly at her partner's slack jawed face. "Don't tell me that wasn't what you were thinking."_

"_How did you know?" Ruby looked at her in equal parts surprise and awe. "Do you have a mind reading ability too?" She gasped and started twisting her head as if in search of something. "Is there a psychic glyph on me right now?"_

_Her partner could be such a dolt sometimes. She wouldn't trade her for anyone else._

"_No, but I do have something just as reliable." Weiss shot her with a knowing look. "Partner intuition."_

_Ruby instantly lit up at that. She was grinning and giddy. "Now you're just being cute."_

"_Look who's talking." She knew she was smiling too._

_It was a nice note to end that topic with but their pleasant conversation didn't end there just yet._

"_Hey, Weiss?"_

"_Yes, Ruby?"_

"_When did you beat a tiny possessed armor?"_

"_A what?"_

"_A tiny possessed armor," She repeated. "It was possessed, right? By a Geist, I mean. Unless there's a knight Grimm that I haven't heard of until now… Is that a thing?"_

_Weiss couldn't say for sure if there wasn't a knight type of Grimm but she could at least confirm one thing. "Well you're not wrong about it being a suit of armor possessed by a Geist."_

"_Yes!" Ruby pumped her fists at guessing right. "Cool! So when did you beat up a tiny possessed armor?"_

"_I didn't." She answered flatly._

"_But you just said—"_

"_I defeated the tall version of it and just summoned a miniature version."_

_Ruby's face contorted with confusion as she flipped through that piece of information._

"_Wait a minute… When you say tall, like how tall? Are we talking about Yang tall?"_

"_Taller."_

"_Jaune tall? He's the tallest out of all of us."_

"_Think taller."_

"_Vine tall? Because that would be so cool! He is the true tallest!"_

_As entertaining as this was, it was becoming a struggle to keep a straight face when her partner kept guessing so horribly. Perhaps a hint would help move things along._

"_I think you can do better than that. For starters, who said anything about people standards for height?"_

"_But the only other times you've summoned it were colossal…"_

_She trailed off until her jaw dropped._

"_Oh."_

_That was the sound of the calm before the lightning storm._

"_Ohhhhhhh." Then Ruby latched onto Weiss and started shaking her arm with so much enthusiasm, she just might have pulled it off. "Oh my gosh! You beat that?! You have to tell me how! Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeee!"_

"_If you promise not to tear my limb from your excitement then I just might tell you," She scolded. Weiss may be inconvenienced by Ruby's much too physical approach but she didn't mind her curiosity._

_So she retold her of her battle with the Gigas Armas. She told her of how she had fought defiantly alone against the odds, subconsciously touching her scar as she recounted some of her failings in the fight. But that only added resolve in her eyes forged through that trial by fire._

_She shared the circumstances behind that match. She told her how it was some sort of trial plotted by her father in an attempt to sway her from enrolling at Beacon where he had less control over her. He was confident that she would fail and be a subservient daughter consequently._

_Oh, how she enjoyed proving him wrong._

"_My father thought it to be a cruel joke to punish me for defying his wishes by having me defeat this ghost armor of my grandfather."_

_After all, it wasn't just any set of armor that they had a Geist possess. That was a complete replica except in size of her grandfather's armor. The same grandfather who started the noble Schnee legacy. The very same that she looked up to._

"_Winter's summons aside, it's the first Grimm that I've ever defeated and it's my first ever summon." She still remembered clearly when it first came to her aid in the most dire of circumstances, the Fall of Beacon._

_Even though her grandfather may be long gone, his spirit lived on with her in a way._

"_I can't count the number of times I've relied on its help." He was protecting her and Weiss wanted nothing less than to honor his protection by protecting the legacy that he left behind._

"_That's kind of cool that you get to carry a piece of your grandfather."_

_Weiss didn't miss the way Ruby's fingers gripped tightly onto her cloak._

_Nor did she make any comment about it._

"_I'm sure he would have been proud of you."_

_Ruby may have been speaking for her grandfather but Weiss could tell that she was proud of her too._

"_I sure hope so." She smiled at first but with all things considered, her lips formed a thin line in determination. "But I've still got a long way to go and there's still so much to do."_

"_And you'll get there." Ruby encouraged, believing every word of it._

"_We will." Of that, Weiss had no doubt either._

_She may have been disinherited of the Schnee name now but that didn't mean that her battle was over._

_Far from it, she just had to work harder to protect it especially from the hands of her father._

* * *

She would not have her vile father sully their name any further.

That incorrigible _monster._ He had made dealings with another monster and because of his egotistical needs, he had involved himself in orchestrating a disaster.

She has always known that her father is capable of unspeakable horrors, having been a personal victim to many of these, but this? This was simply unforgivable. Downright criminal and punishable.

And because this was unspeakable, it's all the more reason why she had to _speak out._

So armed with irrefutable evidence, she calls him out.

To which he finally reveals his true nature. A coward. Without the protection money can be bought, Jacques tries to run away. But she won't let him. She didn't get this far just to let him escape from the crimes he's committed.

When he opens the door, he is thwarted by the ghost of her grandfather's armor, looming over and foreboding— _judging._

The ghost of their true legacy haunting him for his wrongdoings.

"Jacques Schnee, you're under arrest."

He may have taken away her inheritance to the Schnee name but he has not taken away her resolve to do right by her own name.

And tonight, she'll do her grandfather proud by taking back his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're at the final stretch of the volume and I'm going to ask you a favor and be patient with the last few chapters. **I'll be changing the posting schedule from within two hours to within the day (or later if life takes me by the throat).** I'd like to blame the saturday exams I'm starting this year with but really, life is getting too. It's hard enough not to drop this due to general life and the disappointing crumbs, but I really don't want to. So please be patient with me and thank you for those who read this.
> 
> WE STAN WEISS WHO ARRESTED HER OWN FATHER. POWER FANTASY RIGHT THERE. I NEED THAT KIND OF AUTHORITY IN MY LIFE.


	10. Behind Closed Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles don't just happen, they're made

This time she could do it for sure.

Eyes closed. Inhale. Exhale.

With her eyesight gone, the noises just sound louder. She hears the roars of passing airships overhead, sending backup as well as evacuating civilians. She hears the gunshots of weapons in defense and the howls of Grimm in retaliation. She hears the cries of the people, each one calling for help.

She hears just how dire this situation is and how they need a miracle.

And she could make it happen if only she could how.

Inhale. Exhale.

She could do this. She _ has _ to do this.

She has to do this on her _ own. _ She doesn’t have Jinn with her to buy her spare seconds like last time, not that she could get a repeat of that cheat even if she had the lamp. Still, she’s managed to pull it off thrice now so she’s hoping for a fourth time’s the charm.

Around her is utter chaos but that is all the more reason why she has to calm the storm inside her.

She concentrates. Think happy thoughts. Think happy memories. Think of the people she loves. Think of the people she has to protect.

Inhale. Exhale.

* * *

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

_ Ruby had her eyes closed. _

_ She could do this. She’s done this before and she would do it again. She just needed to concentrate. _

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

_ Slowly, memories came to her one by one. It started with the more recent ones; Team RWBY messing around in the briefing room, training with everyone else, racing with Harriet as the Ace Ops cheered, protecting cargo trips with Penny and Uncle Qrow, cleaning up Grimm with her partner Weiss. _

_ Then like a traveler without limits, she started remembering memories not just from Atlas; the reunion of Team RWBY at Haven, the reconciliation of her and Yang and the Nice Weiss with coffee at Mistral, the training and studies at Beacon, the bonding excursions at Vale, the lazy sundays with Zwei and her family at Patch. _

_ She remembered all of the people in her life. She loved them. She was loved by them. She wanted to protect them. And she knew what she had to do to protect them. _

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

_ She felt all that love well up inside her and the desire to protect life filled her to the brim. She could and would do this for them. _

_ She opened her eyes— _

_ But there was no silver lining in sight. _

_ “AAAAAH!” _

_ She yelled in frustration at another failed attempt. How many tries has it been? Well that depends, was she counting for just today or were all the previous days of equally nothing to show for training counted too? She closed her eyes and groaned as her body crumpled in frustrated defeat. _

_ She didn’t understand how she was so bad at this. Her power was literally powered by love! So why was it so hard to activate?! _

_ Now laid down on the ground, she sighed. No use in complaining. She just had to try, and try, and try until she succeeded. With that small pep talk in mind, she opened her eyes expecting to see the same blue sky of Atlas. _

_ But all she saw was the more mesmerizing blue of Weiss’ eyes. _

_ “Ah!” She sat up with a jolt, her partner quickly moving out of the way. Amused blue met frantic silver. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” _

_ “What a lovely way to greet your partner,” She said in the sweetest yet also the most sarcastic tone. Then she dropped her tone to matter-of-factly, “And for the record, I did not sneak up on you. I was even polite enough to wait until you finished your… exercise.” _

_ Ruby didn’t get at first what Weiss meant by “exercise” because she’s finished her usual laps in the morning. The sun was in the opposite direction now that it was already afternoon. _

_ She looked at her partner, confused, silently asking with her face what she meant. _

_ Weiss rolled her eyes at her obliviousness. Then she pointed at her own eyes. Ruby merely stared at them. What did Weiss’ eyes have to do with Ruby’s exercise? Her partner must have picked up her ongoing struggle with putting the pieces together so Weiss, with a huff, then pointed at Ruby’s eyes too. _

_ Oh. Ohhhh… She meant that kind of exercise. _

_ Ruby groaned. She was not happy to have a witness. “How long have you been watching?” _

_ “Long enough.” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly. _

_ Ruby groaned harder as she hid her face in her hood. This was so embarrassing! _

_ “I don’t know why that would bother you. It’s not like I saw anything particularly embarrassing. You were only standing with your eyes closed.” _

_ “Nope! We are not talking about this! You didn’t see anything!” _

_ “Why are you being so weird about this? Was I supposed to see something?” _

_ “Stooooop! Stop! Please leave me with some honor!” _

_ It was bad enough that Ruby was struggling with her silver eyes power but now even Weiss saw just how bad she was at it. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. If only she could just be swallowed up by her cloak then maybe she wouldn’t have to face her partner’s disappointment. _

_ But then she felt her hood being pulled back. And when she finally gathered the courage to look up to Weiss’ face, she didn’t see any disappointment at all, just tender concern. _

_ “So how’s the solo training working out for you?” Weiss asked gently. _

_ “How do you think?” Ruby mumbled. She’s not upset at her partner, she’s just disappointed at herself. _

_ “Hmm…” Weiss fell quiet for a bit. She had this scrunched up face that Ruby recognized as her thinking face. Then after a while, her eyes lit up in a way that matched the smile on her lips. Ruby knew that one too, it was Weiss’ idea face. “Maybe I could help.” _

_ Straightening her posture, Weiss smoothly slipped into lecture mode. _

_ “Summoning is an inherent ability in my family’s semblance. I grew up to Winter training me with her summons.” She shook her head and sighed. “Despite all this, summoning is not a skill that I unlocked until later on.” _

_ “What? You mean you weren’t always able to do that?” Ruby supposed that made sense because otherwise, Weiss would have used her summons back when they were still in school. Still, with how easily Weiss could summon now, she assumed that she was a natural ever since. _

_ “No, the first time that I successfully managed to summon something was at…” She paused as if struggling to say the next words. She only managed to utter them soft spoken, “The Fall of Beacon.” _

_ “Me too.” Ruby’s words came out in a whisper, somber. It’s that vulnerable voice that came with the topic. “That was the night I used my silver eyes for the first time too.” _

_ “Yes, it was a night of many firsts.” _

_ And a few lasts. But they don’t talk about that part. _

_ “Ever since then, I’ve dedicated myself to training. Well, there wasn’t much else to do in isolation.” Weiss frowned as if the words suddenly summoned all those torturous months and played it within moments. But she let out a long breath, recovered, and then continued, “And as you can tell, with some effort, I can summon with a much more reliable success rate.” _

_ “How did you learn to do it?” _

_ “Practice. Lots and lots of practice.” _

_ “That’s it?” _

_ “After the first summon? Yes. Although I have tried and failed all times before the first time, it’s only after that first success that I have started to slowly show results in practice.” _

_ “...Are you sure it’s just practice? There really isn’t anything else that helped?” _

_ “I can’t tell you anything different because that’s all I did. Practice.” _

_ Ruby frowned. That didn’t sound like anything new or helpful to her. “But I’m already doing that and it’s not working out.” _

_ “I can’t say that I didn’t share the same frustration prior my first summon.” Weiss empathized. _

_ So that’s it? As cool as Weiss’ story was (which was really inspiring!), Ruby didn’t feel like she learned anything new that could help with her current struggles. She’s still stuck in a slump. Maybe she should just call it a day for now. _

_ But it would seem that her partner was not yet ready to give up so soon. _

_ “Perhaps we should try a different approach.” She suggested thoughtfully. “Did Maria mention anything that could help with training?” _

_ “Uhh…” Ruby racked her head over the pop quiz question. “I think she said something… something about uhh, trial by fire?” She started reaching out for her pouch. “I’ve got some fire Dust here if that helps.” _

_ “Hold that thought on the fire Dust.” Weiss held up a finger before Ruby could fish out the highly combustible material. _

_ It was quiet for a while and it was making Ruby restless. She was bad at sitting still but she would do so if it would give her partner some thinking space. Still, she badly wished that Weiss would talk soon because Ruby didn’t know how long she could keep this up. _

_ After what felt like forever, Weiss finally snapped her fingers. _

_ “I think I’ve got it.” She then explained, “Maybe it’s because this is too relaxed of an environment for you. Maybe you just need a little push… And luckily for you, your partner is the right person for the job.” _

_ Weiss smiled, confident in her skills in… whatever this job was supposed to be. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “See it this way. When are you most likely going to use those silver eyes of yours?” _

_ “Uh, when facing Grimm?” _

_ “And what can I summon?” _

_ It didn’t take long before Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh!” _

_ Without any further explanation, Weiss summoned a glyph beside her and out came a Gigas Armas. It towered over Ruby at an imposing size of five times larger than her. _

_ Without warning, it swung at her. _

_ Ruby jumped back, just narrowly missing the blade. She narrowed her eyes at Weiss as she yelled at her from across. _

_ “Hey! I wasn’t ready yet!” _

_ “You’re not supposed to be. Remember, we’re trying to replicate an actual scenario, not make you comfortable.” _

_ “I could have used a head’s up!” _

_ “Less whining and more focusing!” _

_ Their back and forth in words was cut off there in favor of a banter in attacks. _

_ Maybe Weiss had a point, Ruby thought. If this was the missing factor as to why all of her previous training attempts were flops then she was not going to miss this opportunity to test out that theory. _

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

_ With a burst of her semblance, Ruby put a good distance between her and the summon. Even if it ran after her, she would still have a few precious seconds to spare for the next part. _

_ She closed her eyes and concentrated… _

_ Only to open them again too soon as the summon closed in on her. _

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

_ New plan. If running away didn’t work then maybe she had to face this head on. But then again, she’s not supposed to beat it through brute force, otherwise that would just defeat the purpose of trying to use her silver eyes laser beam. _

_ The battle ensued. The Gigas Armas swung at her again. She leapt back. Although the attack missed her, it did hit her with an idea instead. _

_ In a burst of rose petals, she torpedoed along the blade until she stopped at the hilt where she stood. Hooking Crescent Rose on the sword’s crossguard, she fired a few rounds. The sword flew along with her, out of the summon’s grasp. _

_ She just managed to disarm the Gigas Armas; so did that mean it was just a Gigas Unarmas now? _

_ Whatever it’s called now, it’s unarmed. That should buy her enough time to concentrate. _

_ Now where was she again? _

_ Imminent Grimm threat? Check. Love for loved ones? Check. Silver laser beams? Working on it. _

_ Again, she closed her eyes and concentrated— _

_ But then she was knocked out by a fist twice her size. Oh, c’mon! _

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

_ She’s starting to doubt if this new environment really was that conducive. _

_ “Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?!” _

_ “I am. I’m helping.” _

_ “How is this helping? You’re not even giving me a chance to breathe!” _

_ “That’s for you to figure out. I’m just the stage manager.” _

_ That only seemed fair for Weiss because she wasn’t the one who had to search for inner peace in the middle of a chaotic battle. _

_ Despite the challenge, Ruby did her best to overcome it. But every time there was an opening, it never lasted long enough for her to activate her powers. Stupid annoying summon. It just kept attacking and of course Ruby had to keep dodging. Always on the move. Why couldn’t it just stay in one place? _

_ ...That’s it! _

_ She angled Crescent Rose, its inner curved blade faced the direction of the summon. She burst into a whirlwind of rose petals. She charged forth, pulling one leg out under the Gigas Armas. It lost its balance for a moment. In the next moment, Ruby twisted her body to face it again. She pressed a switch on Crescent Rose and the blade shifted. Another gust of petals. She pulled off the same trick with the other leg. _

_ Both legs were no longer touching the ground. Finally, the towering obstacle was knocked down. _

_ With her only obstacle immobilized, she too could stay in one spot, and concentrate in peace. _

_ She closed her eyes. _

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

_ The memories returned to her just as slowly as her breaths came out. Behind every memory was a person or people who made that moment precious. They were the reason behind her strength and they empowered her in more ways than one. And she could almost feel the manifestation of that power. _

_ Even in the darkness, she could faintly see the light. It was faint at first but it was there. And as she focused harder, the light grew steadily brighter. Silver shone behind closed eyelids and— _

_ Ssssssssskkkkkrrrrrrr. _

_ But then she heard the grating of a blade dragging on the ground. The blunt noise of metal against concrete was still sharp enough to cut through her concentration. _

_ When she opened her eyes, no silver light was in sight. _

_ She sighed. This was so not working out. Finally fed up with it, she figured it was time she finished this in one way or the other. And since she could not pull off the one way that they were shooting for, she might as well end this the other way. _

_ From tactical retreat, she switched to offense. Crescent Rose danced in her hands as she quickly decimated the summon until it dissolved into nothing more. _

_ “Well that was a bust.” Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow. That was a nice, even if frustrating, workout. _

_ Weiss frowned. “Sorry, it seems that I didn’t help at all.” She sounded disappointed in herself more than in Ruby’s failure. _

_ “No, no, it’s okay!” Ruby assured her. “Sure, it didn’t work out but to be fair, nothing really has worked so far. So you didn’t make it worse at least.” _

_ Ruby had to admit that it was not one of her best comfort lines and it showed on Weiss’ persistent frown. Now she felt bad that her partner felt so bad. She tried again, this time softer. _

_ “Thanks for trying though. It really means a lot and I really appreciate it.” _

_ Ruby may not have been able to channel Grimm slaying light through her eyes today but she hoped that she could at least show her gratitude in them as she held Weiss’ gaze. _

_ That’s how she saw the light return in the sky of Weiss’ eyes. And consequently, so did her smile. It was the kind of Weiss smile that was one of Ruby’s favorites. It was soft, but to Ruby, it felt like it was soft only for her. _

_ “What kind of best partner would I be if I didn’t at least offer to help?” _

_ And that’s when it hit Ruby. How truly lucky she was to have Weiss as her partner. Weiss was a constant in this uncertain world. Weiss would always be there to catch Ruby’s back if she ever faltered. She continuously pushed Ruby to be better. _

_ And Ruby could not help but feel all kinds of grateful for her partner. Weiss was such a bright influence in her life that she could swear that she almost glowed in her eyes. _

_ Weiss gasped, breaking Ruby’s train of thoughts. _

_ “What?” _

_ Ruby blinked. Huh, Weiss didn’t seem to glow as much now. _

_ “Just now you…” _

_ Just now what? She waited for Weiss to finish her sentence. But all Weiss did was stare at her, studying her. Was there something on her face? She sure hoped not because then that would be embarrassing. Ruby fidgeted under her partner’s intense gaze. What was Weiss looking at? And why was she taking so long to talk about it? _

_ In the end, Weiss simply shook her head as if clearing her previous thought. _

_ “Would you like to try again?” She offered instead. _

_ Ruby paused and gave it some thought. She shook her head. “Nah, I think I’m pooped after all that. Who knew that thinking of love could be so exhausting?” _

_ “Well it can’t be helped sometimes.” Weiss shrugged. “Case in point, you’re not exactly the most relaxing to think about.” _

_ “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “You’re a big girl now. I’m sure you can figure that out.” _

_ “Meanie! …Wait, you think about me?” _

_ Weiss only answered Ruby with a flick on her forehead. It was rude but to Ruby, it was also not a ‘no’. _

_ Even though she always knew Weiss cared, it was still nice to actually hear the sentiment from her own partner. And even without Weiss saying it, it showed in her actions too just like how she went and tried to help Ruby earlier. _

_ Weiss was trying so hard for her that Ruby wanted to try harder too. _

_ “Hey, maybe we…” _

_ Ruby felt like what she was about to ask was too much but she would never know for sure until she asked her partner. She smiled, nervous but hopeful. _

_ “Maybe we can try again another time?” _

_ Weiss did not even hesitate. Even better, she reciprocated with a smile that put to rest Ruby’s worries. _

_ “Sure, we can always try again next time.” _

_ Next time. Ruby liked the sound of that. And though Weiss did not say it explicitly, Ruby heard this for what it truly was— a promise. _

_ A promise for another try. And since when has Weiss gone back on a promise? Never since the first one she’s made. _

_ Ruby may have failed now but maybe next time would be different. _

_ There would always be a next time. _

* * *

In the next breath, chaos cuts into concentration.

The thundering blow from the Goliath’s trunk shakes through her like an earthquake, her thoughts collapse instantly against the sheer force of the hundred year old Grimm.

When Ruby opens her eyes, there is no silver light; no miracle in sight. There is still the Grimm, the huntresses keeping it at bay, and the people in danger.

She’s disappointed but she couldn’t say that she didn’t expect this.

Inhale. Exhale.

But it’s okay. She can just try again next time.

She tightens her grip on Crescent Rose, hardening her resolve. Everything else that follows after that, comes to her naturally as a huntress. In a whirlwind of rose petals, she joins in on the battle.

Even if she can’t give them a miracle, she can still fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reached a new level of clowning where there isn't any crumb at all. Zero crumbs. I had to make this bread out of NOTHING like a god despite my mortal vessel. But hey, at least this lack of partner content is somewhat more justified than them deliberately not talking with each other for the past episodes FOR NO APPARENT REASON.
> 
> Anyways, if you're a First member and have seen the latest ep, scream with me please?


	11. Gravity Pulls Down, So Push Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red like roses fills her dreams and brings her to the place she rests.

"We've seen that you can't be killed. But we've also seen you fail. We don't have to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you."

Even in the face of the very evil that they were up against, Ruby does not falter. Because as evil as Salem may be, she is not pure evil incarnate. No, she is fallable too. She may be immortal but they are not trying to kill her. With all the bloodshed, murder is the last thing on their mind. They just need to stop this chain of suffering, to stop this senseless war, to stop her.

Ruby would be lying if she said she is not intimidated by Salem's presence. But she is not afraid of her. She would not cower before another coward.

Salem hovers toward her, a specter who imposed real threat, unnatural and foreboding at the same time. Eerie bloodshot eyes focus on her with menacing precision. Despite Ruby's daring proclamation, Salem remains unfazed.

Ruby should have known better than to provoke Salem. Now she is about to learn that lesson in the most cruel way possible.

"Your mother said those words to me."

_Red like roses._

And just like that, Ruby is back on that cliff where red like roses fills her dreams. Except she never dreams of this; she only returns to that place in nightmares. But even she knows better than that and that the truth is much worse. No matter how deep she buries the truth, it always finds her.

This is worse than just any nightmare; this is a memory.

Ruby had expected Salem to talk back not… not bring up her mom. Why would Salem bring up her mom? Why does she know her? Her mom said those words too? To Salem?

"My... mother?"

Salem knows her mom? Her mom talked to Salem? But that means… no! No, that could not be true!

_Every nightmare just discloses._

"She was wrong too."

Her mom did not return home. Salem has spoken with her mom. Her mom did not return home. Salem said her mom was wrong. Her mom did not return home. Her mom d—

_It's your blood that's red like roses._

She sees her mom on that cliff. The colors are all wrong. She sees her mom look at her with regret. Her frown is wrong. She sees her mom turn her back on her. Everything about this screams wrong. She sees her one last time.

She could not see her anymore.

Tears blur her eyesight but the vision of the cliff and her mom leaving her behind still stays clear. It hurts to see this. She does not want to see this. She tries to wipe the tears away. It's still there and it still hurts. She tries to open her eyes. Yet still all she sees is the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of her mom. She could not look away no matter how hard she tries to. It's all she could see—

Until suddenly she could not see anything but her own blinding silver light.

It hurts. Everything hurts. Everything hurts ever since her mom left her. Why does it still hurt so bad? Why isn't her mom here to protect her now? Why is she hearing about her mom from Salem of all people?

Summer swore that she would stop Salem — and yet, Salem is still here plotting the end of Remnant, she is right here, right now in Atlas — clearly Salem has not been stopped. Summer was wrong just like how she swore that she would stay —

But in the end, she left Ruby.

_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day._

Even when awake, the nightmare, the memory, never truly goes away.

* * *

_Ruby woke up from another nightmare._

_As soon as she looked around, she realized that she was in one of the bedrooms of their rented place near Haven Academy. She was here awake in Mistral and not on that faraway cliff from her nightmare._

_It was one of her older nightmares: the one with the roses and the cliff and how she wished everything had been different._

_No matter how many times she had dreamt this, it still hurt her every time. But she has learned to live with it in her wake. Nothing could ever take the place of that empty space that her nightmare would remind her of but she tried to anyways._

_So she reached for the thing that brought her the most comfort—_

_Only to find it missing._

_And that was how Ruby knew that today would be one of the harder days._

_She bolted off her bed and threw away the cover. Not here. She dropped down and rummaged through the wardrobe. Not here either. She even emptied out her bag. Still not here. Where was it?!_

_In her manic search, she did not even hear the door open._

_"Good morning," Weiss said, stepping inside their room._

_"G… Morning, Weiss," Ruby greeted distractedly on her fourth ransack through the wardrobe, not even sparing a glance at her partner._

_She heard her partner deliberately clear her throat. "Looking for this?"_

_At what sounded like the answer to her crisis, Ruby turned her head and saw Weiss holding a stack of folded clothes and on top of it was—_

_"My cloak! Oh, how I missed you!" She clutched it to her chest as soon as she snatched it, rose petals drifted around from her short semblance burst. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Where'd you find it?"_

_Weiss had already set aside the rest of the clothes and proceeded to go through the mess Ruby had just made. In between folding a newly wrinkled shirt, she calmly explained, "We had it washed yesterday. We did laundry, remember?"_

_Oh, right… Laundry. Ruby only just remembered that now… Wait, laundry? That was yesterday? So why wasn't she helping with today's folding? She reached out for her scroll… only to confirm that it was past her usual wakeup call. The nightmare had her overslept._

_"You were still sleeping when the rest of the group decided to get our freshly washed clothes," Weiss continued, already tidying up Ruby's bed. "They are probably still there going through the rest by the way. Yang insisted that I bring this to you first in case you wake up before we finish. And with everyone else's blessing, I excused myself to deliver you this."_

_"Oh…" That was incredibly thoughtful of them._

_The nightmare may have reopened the hole in her chest but it's the little things— like her friends and family doing her share of chores— which filled it with warmth instead._

_Softly but with every feeling they brought out from her, she said, "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." Weiss nodded and proceeded. She did not have to help Ruby clean up her mess which made Ruby all the more grateful to Weiss._

_Ruby also knew she had another person to thank today as she sent a short but grateful message to her sister. She quickly received a reply; Yang must have been waiting on her scroll to for Ruby's message. Ever the caring sister, Yang asked Ruby if she was okay and Ruby sent what she hoped was a reassuring answer._

_After that, she took a deep breath. This day may not have had the best of starts but she would not let that ruin the rest of the day. But first, her much deserved comfort._

_With a practiced flourish, she draped the cloak around her shoulders, letting the worn fabric cover her. She could breathe easier now with the familiar weight returned on her shoulders. She wrapped it tighter around her, cocooning her, and her eyes closed as she let the feeling envelop her._

_Sometimes if she closed her eyes like this, she could almost mistake this as another time and another place— a happier time and a safer place._

_If she closed her eyes like this, the nightmare felt so far away and she could almost dream that this was someone else's cloak._

_"It's gotten pretty worn out."_

_And just like that, the dream was over. Now it was time for Ruby to wake up and finally start her day._

_"Yeah, well Grimm aren't exactly careful with clothes or with the people wearing them," Ruby joked. With how light her voice came out, it almost seemed like her earlier panic did not even happen. Almost._

_If Weiss noticed the slight tremble in Ruby's tone, she did not comment. Instead she carried their mundane conversation, "Have you ever thought of replacing it?"_

_Ruby shrugged. "I mean sure, if we have lien to spare. It's not—"_

_Her throat suddenly constricted. She knew where that line of thought was heading and she did not want to reach its end. She would not, _could not,_ finish that sentence. But even though she did not say it out loud, she already heard it loud and clear and haunting in her head._

It's not mom.

_"It's just clothes."_

_She finished weakly; she struggled just to get the words out. She shook herself, trying to shake away the feeling that just would not leave her since the nightmare. Whether it helped or not, she did not know, but she had to believe that it did._

_Her smile faltered only just a bit but she would take what small victory she could get._

_Ruby continued, "Some Grimm will probably tear this into pieces one day and I'd feel pretty bad for the seamstress who has to fix it."_

_"Or we could find a really good seamstress. I'm sure there has to be one," Weiss suggested. There was something a bit off about her tone that Ruby could not quite place._

_"Maybe but then we have to find this legendary seamstress— which sounds like a totally awesome adventure but I don't think we can afford any detours right now." Ruby quickly dismissed the idea with a wave. "Besides, it'll be easier if I just get a new one. It's fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, that same tone was back again except with more intonation now. It was then that Ruby finally recognized what it meant._

_This was not just about clothes anymore._

_"…Yeah." Still, Ruby's stance did not waver. "I like having a cloak on but it doesn't have to be _this_ cloak. Like I said, it's just clothes. Either we outgrow them or we outwear them."_

_Which she could not say the same for what the cloak stood for. She could not see herself moving on from that, not anytime soon, or ever._

_But that did not mean that she could not move forward even with it on her shoulders._

_And if Ruby could easily move forward then so too did Weiss. "Well if you say so then…" She reached out and felt one of the frayed ends of the cloak between her fingers in scrutiny. "We have got to get you new clothes. No offense but you're practically walking in rags right now."_

_Ruby gasped and pulled back her cloak, dramatically offended. "Like you're one to talk, Miss One Outfit Only!" She pointed a judging finger at her._

_"Hey! It's not my fault my clothes got lost during the airship crash!"_

_"And you can't blame my clothes for being tired too!"_

_"Clothes don't get 'tired', Ruby. They get torn and worn out, and that's exactly what happened to yours. I tried to be polite about it which is why I did not insult the sorry state of your cloak."_

_"You take that back! My cloak is not sorry, it's amazing!"_

_It was at that moment that Ruby was struck by one of her ingenious ideas._

_With a burst of petals, Ruby stood in front of Weiss, close enough that she could see the surprise in her partner's blue eyes at the sudden proximity. This only turned into confusion at Ruby's playful smile. Ruby then grabbed fistfuls of her cloak and held the fabric up—_

_Then Ruby wrapped Weiss in the cloak along with her._

_"And what is this supposed to do?" Weiss asked, incredulous._

_"I'm showing you how amazing this cloak is!" Ruby cheekily replied and even went so far as to nuzzle her cheek against Weiss's._

_"I t-think it's warm enough here in Mistral, don't you think?" Weiss stuttered. It sounded like an objection but she made no move to pull away so Ruby simply made herself even more comfortable wrapped around her._

_Speaking of warm, Ruby noted that Weiss felt especially warm against her skin._

_"But the comfort, Weiss. Don't deny it."_

_"This would be more comfortable if it wasn't so worn out."_

_The barb would have hit harsher if only Weiss had not subtly shifted closer in Ruby's embrace._

_"Ssshh, you like it." Ruby's smile could be clearly heard in her voice._

_"Unfortunately, I've had worse things wrapped around me; Grimm for instance," Weiss said in that same tone she used whenever she rolled her eyes._

_The unexpected quip had Ruby shaking with giggles. Her laughter was practically contagious, probably because she was still holding Weiss or maybe because joy was meant to be shared like that. But whatever the reason, the two found themselves laughing so hard that they had to hold onto each other for balance._

_And even long after the laughter died down, they held on still._

_"We still need to get you a new one," Weiss gently brought up again._

_"Later. Right now, we've got other priorities." Ruby slowly pulled away, lingering, and maybe just a bit missing the extra warmth. Still, she had things to do and people to catch up with. "What do you say we go and see if we could help the others?"_

_"Must we really?" Weiss drawled. "I'm sure they can handle the chores just fine."_

_Ruby laughed and simply pulled her mildly complaining partner with her. "Come on! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can start the day!"_

_And so, they headed out to where the others were waiting for them._

_Ruby, ever the leader, led the way, her cloak fluttering behind her. The morning's nightmare had already passed and now she had to conquer the rest of the day._

_And there were people counting on her._

* * *

"We're loyal to the people counting on us to save them!"

Ruby doesn't understand why they even had to argue about this. They are huntresses; isn't their job to protect and save _all_ of the people?

"We are saving who we can."

Ruby turns to Ironwood, the man who just declared that he is about to sacrifice thousands of people for the sake of their goal. No, it is not their goal to share anymore. Team RWBY wants to protect everyone while General Ironwood wants to protect Atlas first and foremost— even at the cost of others.

"And you're standing in our way."

Just when Ruby thinks she trusted Ironwood enough, he has just proven to her that it does not go both ways.

_Beep. Beep._

Ruby's scroll flashes. It cuts through the argument but it does nothing to cut through the tension. Silence follows. For the second time, they are interrupted. And if the first time is any basis then this could be anything but good news.

"It's Jaune. We've got a serious problem!"

And so does Team RWBY. Ruby could not even focus on whatever Jaune is supposed to report when Mantle is on the verge of being the second Beacon if they don't do anything fast. They have already lost the General as an ally so they will need all the help that they could get.

Jaune may have called to report another problem but all Ruby could see is an opportunity.

Ironwood stares down at her, every fiber of his being commanded control. Ruby stares back, just as determined and even more daring to rebel against his authority. Just because the General is making a mistake doesn't mean that they would let it happen.

Petals burst forth and split. Ruby goes past Ironwood, past his authority, past whatever is left of their trust, and past the point of no return.

"Ironwood's declaring martial law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming and he's going to use the staff to move Atlas! If we don't stop him, Mantle's going to be destr-"

_Beep._

Her signal is locked.

"What? No!" Ruby cries. No, no, no, no, no! This is important! How?!

But she already knows how and it digs an even digger pit of betrayal as she turns around to face the culprit. There is no remorse in Ironwood's face no matter how hurt or angry the look that Ruby shoots him with.

In the back of Ruby's mind, she remembers Ironwood handing out these scrolls as a gesture of trust; now she realizes that the General only trusts in what he could control.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. But until Atlas and all the relics are safe, you are all under arrest." His apology only comes out half sincere and all finality. Then he walks away, his footsteps fall heavy with the weight of his decision.

"We won't just let you take us."

If Ironwood wants them to just leave Mantle to die without a fight then he just underestimated them as huntresses sworn to protect the people.

He pauses, almost looking back. "I know." But he presses forward, unaffected of those who are left behind.

The Ace-ops fall in formation behind Ironwood, ready to follow through his given orders no matter who stands against them. Team RWBY may have worked with them as allies before but now they have to fight the Ace-ops as fugitives.

The room is in complete divide. Saving Mantle too against saving Atlas only. Team RWBY versus Ace-ops.

They have always been on the same side— the side against Salem, the side of good, the side of the people. But now they have to choose which people to save and in doing so, they have chosen sides different from each other's.

Why does it have to come to this? However, Ruby understands too, despite how painful the realization is. Everyone in this room has something to fight for.

But even when you're supposed to be working together, even if you're fighting for the same love, sometimes you still end up fighting each other.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild episode so pardon the extra long gushing.
> 
> Look, when we asked for a Ruby breakdown, I think we were all thinking of a breakdown in terms of her crumbling under the pressure of being the leader, keeping up morale despite fighting against an indestructible force, making the right decisions, doubting every decision made so far, grieving the loss of friends and even the death of innocent people she doesn't personally know of, living in constant fear of the worst outcomes for her friends and family if she messed things up— you know, just a combination of these piling up.
> 
> We did NOT ask her to break down like this. Oh lorde, not like THIS. This is a personal attack on Ruby. This is absolutely one of the most cruel ways to break her and I know many of us was just as heartbroken for her after the ep.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not even mad that we didn't get a whiterose scene this ep because there was just a lot to process for both of our girls. Weiss was in no proper mindset to comfort Ruby when she's too shocked, frozen, to do anything else. While it's no breakdown, it is just as debilitating. Damn they really hurt our girls in this ep.
> 
> Damn. I'll admit I was intimidated to do this chapter. I just felt that the episode had done such a great job at storytelling that it felt like I didn't need to add any more to it. It also felt unnecessary to just write the whole scene when they were going back and forth with morales and priorities word for word even though I loved every second of it. It would make the flow of this chapter smoother admittedly but I think you would appreciate watching that rather than reading it because I know I would prefer the former in this instance. Damn that shit was intense and well written.
> 
> Although I didn't push through with it (due to it not flowing well with the rest when I tried to squeeze it in), I also wanted to write Weiss' perspective of what was happening because our poor girl was just so shellshocked. You could tell that she was the most sensitive when Ironwood started raising his voice and it hurts me when I think it's because she's having Jackass flashbacks. She also saw Ruby break down in front of the enemy, was told that Winter was sent on a mission similar to the one that got Pyrrha killed and was ordered to kill an innocent old woman for power, then the General declared martial law. She's dealing with a lot okay. She is not okay.


	12. With A Partner Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's not about who you're fighting against, but rather who you're fighting with.

"You think that you're going to stop us? We're the best huntsmen in Atlas."

"You were — then you trained us."

They were also friends but that was before the Ace-ops decided to stand in their way as enemies.

If the Ace-ops want to start a fight then Team RWBY would finish it.

Ruby takes the lead and bursts through locked doors. Quick tempered and quick footed, Harriet chases after her. Ruby rematerializes in the wide area by the elevators; Harriet skids to a stop right in front of her. Think fast. Anticipating the runner's attack, Ruby slashes, but misses by a hair's width as Harriet dashes through. Too slow. Ruby only just manages to block Harriet's kick with Crescent Rose—

But the strength behind the kick is too strong, and Ruby's feet lift off the ground as she shoots across the room until her back hits the elevator door, metal bending and her aura depleting upon impact. Despite this, she stands her ground.

"Come on, Harriet! We're playing right into Salem's hands! You know that we need to be working together!" Ruby shouts and pleads at the same time.

But Harriet's resolve does not waver nor does every step she takes on her warpath. "Oh, don't give me that crap. I had you kids pegged right from the start."

When Harriet charges at her again, Ruby knows that at this point words are useless and all that is left is action.

Meanwhile, in the room where the battle started, another ensues.

Weiss dashes and prances on glyphs, landing swift swipes at Marrow who blocks each attack with only the slightest hint of reluctance. Marrow throws Fetch at her but Weiss parries it with Myrtenaster. Now to counterattack.

Weiss covers the floor underneath him in thin ice and then creates a wave of fire over; Marrow leaps to dodge the worst of it, only the tip of his tail is singed. Then just like that, the room is filled with mist— Weiss' success at recreating freezerburn on her own.

"I know you Schnees are used to getting what you want but it's time to let this one go!" Marrow attempts to negotiate with her.

Weiss answers with a barrage of icicles. "This is my home. And I'm not giving it up without a fight."

When the mist clears, so does Weiss' resolve in Marrow's eyes.

From just outside, Ruby gets kicked into the room. The original two occupants are too busy fighting to pay her any mind. Marrow throws fetch at Weiss who raises Myrtenaster only a moment too slow — but just gets saved in the nick of time by Crescent Rose.

It's only then that Marrow remembers that he is not just fighting against Weiss, but also against her ever reliable partner, Ruby.

The two partners lock eyes for a moment after that. At just that glance, they communicate to each other everything they need the other to know. A silent thanks. A morale boost. An agreement to end this together. A promise to find the other after.

In their eyes, their disjoint opponents have already lost against their partnership.

"Marrow! Cut the crap, will you!"

"I'm trying to arrest her not kill her, Hare. You're being excessive."

A giant sword cleaves, just missing the two arguing Ace-ops as they duck out of the way.

"It's not excessive if it's necessary."

Before they could get to that argument's conclusion, Ruby is already out of the room. With a frustrated groan, Harriet chases after her again.

The fights rage on. Team RWBY versus Ace-ops. Allies against former allies. The noises are different per room, per fight. Explosions fill the air as Blake and Yang tag team against Elm and Vine. The sharp noise of ice breaking echoes in the room where Weiss clashes with Marrow. The dull thuds of blows between Ruby and Harriet reverberate from another room. Wherever there is a fight, so too does the telltale sounds of battle follow.

Then all of a sudden, Vine gets slammed down. Then silence.

All the chaos from the other ongoing fights still as if in observance of the monumental shift in the tides of battle. A moment of silence for the fallen.

And so marks the huntsmen of Atlas as hunted.

Armas Gigas slashes down; even though distracted, Marrow dodges just at the last second. But that's just the start. A terrain of icicles cover one wall, Weiss summons a larger glyph on the other side, Marrow in between. As soon as the singular glyph activates, air bursts from it and blows Marrow right towards the spiky wall. He hits the wall, only barely managing to miss any spikes with some effort and flexibility. He lets out a relieved breath — only to pick up his breathing again at the short-lived relief.

Unrelenting, the Armas Gigas slashes at him again and again, following him as he dodges and jumps along the icicle spiked terrain. With his reflexes, none of his bones gets crushed, only ice. When he reaches the last icicle, he throws Fetch at Weiss. Predictably, it gets parried and boomerangs back into his hand.

With his other hand, he snaps and orders Weiss, "Stay!"

But of course, Weiss has always been the defiant one.

Marrow soon realizes this when he sees the relentlessness in Weiss' eyes. And he finds out why in the form of the Armas Gigas sliding towards him. He leaps out of the way and lands on a crouch, out of breath. The summoned knight feels no exhaustion however and holds its blade high above.

With another snap, he orders the summon, "Stay!"

The sword swings down— and stops just above Marrow's head, his head which falls heavy from exhaustion. Too bad for him, Weiss won't let him rest just yet.

Four glyphs, four fireballs, four direct hits on Marrow. He goes down. At the flash of his aura, Weiss knows that he is going to _stay_ down.

Now for the other opponent who is still going strong in another room.

Harriet zips from corner to corner, taking swipes at Ruby who stands in the center. Ruby tries to follow her movement but the runner is just too fast and all she sees is the trail of lightning after. Ruby knows she won't ever be quick enough against a speed semblance. The moment that Harriet completely disappears from her line of sight, Ruby is still too slow to have anticipated an attack from above.

With the power of momentum, Harriet slams Ruby down on the floor. She puts Ruby's hands behind her back, rough and forceful, and ready to tie them. And this is where Harriet forgets that Ruby does not have a speed semblance nor does Ruby need one to beat Harriet.

Ruby transforms into a whirlwind of petals and escapes from Harriet's grasp. She follows it up by tying up Harriet instead, and then slamming her down on the floor — a taste of her own treatment.

Even though Harriet could no longer use her arms, she is not down for the count just yet. She slams the back of her head against Ruby and escapes right after. In the back of Ruby's mind, she contemplates if she should have tied Harriet's legs instead.

With crazed determination, Harriet zips across the room and leaps for Ruby, her legs wrapping around Ruby's neck in a hold, and then she takes Ruby down with her. They both are quick to get back up on their feet. Harriet goes after her, aiming for another attack, but Ruby puts some distance between them in another burst of petals.

By this point, both of their endurances have taken a toll from the long running fight. However, neither of them are anywhere near giving up.

Harriet's eyes flash yellow with single-minded focus on her target, with impatience and rage, with the charge of her semblance sparking. She charges up, electricity crackling from the soles of her feet up to her whole body, then she charges forward—

Only to hit a wall of ice at full speed.

For no matter how quick footed Harriet may be, she is also quick to forget that Ruby has the most quick witted partner, Weiss.

The hit is so strong that if any lesser huntress were to suffer from it, they would have been knocked out instantly. But this was no ordinary huntress, this was Harriet who has adrenaline and spite running through her veins. Despite the staggering blow to herself, she manages to pull herself together to stand again.

At that show of sheer willpower, both Ruby and Weiss brace themselves for Harriet's counterattack. With shaky legs and even shakier breaths, Harriet looks just about to collapse. Until finally, her legs give out.

And with that, every last hunstmen of Ace-ops is hunted down.

* * *

Once the dust settles, they at least do a little cleanup.

Ruby goes around the wall of ice and crouches beside Harriet, hefting the knocked out huntress by the arm and across her shoulders. Upon seeing this, Weiss leaves the room to where Ruby assumes her partner would do the same with Marrow.

They cross each other's paths again by the hallway.

Unlike Ruby who lifts Harriet with only some effort on her part, Weiss seems to be having trouble with her unconscious cargo. Despite Marrow being literally dragged by his feet, Ruby is actually more concerned for Weiss who is breaking a sweat over this.

If Weiss' scrunched up face is anything to go by, she might actually break her back at this rate. And Ruby would rather have her partner's back not broken.

"You need help with that?" Ruby tentatively asks.

"I can—" Weiss grunts. "Handle this." Another grunt. "Myself." She grunts again and tugs harder. "Thank you very much."

That would have been convincing if she weren't so out of breath.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Ruby insists, and misses the jealous glare sent her way because of the ease in which she carried Harriet.

That's right, Ruby could actually _carry _twice her weight and here is Weiss who is struggling just to drag her literal share of responsibility. Weiss knows for a fact that Ruby naturally has more upper body strength from hefting Crescent Rose all around. And sure, she could have used a summon to easily help her with this chore. But still, a small prideful part of her refuses to do this the easy way.

"You've already helped me plenty enough earlier. I can handle a little bit of heavy lifting." If Weiss' hands weren't preoccupied, she would have waved dismissively, but her out of breath words should suffice.

"Well you helped me out too so that makes us even," Ruby points out, equal parts proud and grateful. "Now I can help you out some more!"

"So that you can take the lead on who's helped who more? No thanks." Despite her antagonistic words, a smile tugs on her lips just at the end. Weiss blames it on her muscle control protesting against her.

"Hey! Now you're just teasing." Ruby pouts at her. "Can't you tone it down with the pretend haughty attitude — I know you're pretending, don't scoff! — and just accept your partner's thanks?"

What a roundabout way of expressing gratitude from Ruby and an even more circular way of accepting it from Weiss.

"Don't thank me just yet."

"I know. I'll just thank you later."

_After this is all over._

They both seem to finish the sentence in their heads.

For they may have won this fight but the war is still far from over; there is still so much more to do. They have to stop General Ironwood from abandoning Mantle and there is also that serious problem that Jaune mentioned but they didn't hear what exactly it was. They are also sure that there are more underlying problems that they just are not yet aware of but would have to eventually deal with too.

It's not going to be easy but with friends like these, they just might be able to pull it off.

And with a partner like this, Ruby knows for sure that she would see Weiss after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY vs Ace-ops went down HARD and I am LIVING for it. The matchups were great and it played well to the original stories the Ace-ops were inspired from versus how our Team RWBY has developed into.
> 
> Every Winter and Penny interaction is gold and their convo here is a good follow up from their last one. I really enjoy how they are each other's foils working together and growing or learning as they interact. As for fairgame... :')
> 
> Now with the last ep aired, I'm thinking if I should make just one last chapter for that finale or if I should split it into two parts (not sure yet how or why but we'll see).


	13. Trust Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move  
Onward  
Not  
There  
Yet
> 
> So let's just live.

It has been one of their longest nights and even as the sun rises, the end is nowhere in sight.

What started as a dinner party turned into a recon mission, then Weiss arrested her father and while that is an achievement of no small satisfaction, it is overshadowed by Mantle's heating shut off and by Grimm breaching through the walls. They are nowhere near done with the evacuation when they get called by Ironwood only to find out that Salem has already infiltrated them.

Then their trust gets betrayed.

They fought with their allies-turned-enemies and while they came out victorious in that fight, the night is far from over. Team RWBY decides to split up: Blake and Yang gather the rest of their comrades while Weiss and Ruby check on Winter.

When the two reach the facility, it is already abandoned.

It is quiet, eerily so, and the only sound that could be heard are their rushing footsteps echoing through empty halls. And while this may be one of those times where the urgency demands the quiet kind of focus, Weiss could not help but see more in Ruby's silence.

"Ruby…"

_Are you okay?_

No matter how loud their footsteps echo, the haunting memory of what transpired before resound louder.

_Unconsolable sobbing. Ruby on the floor curled up and sobbing. Weiss wanted to do something to help but all she did was stare in shock as Ruby crumpled on the floor, sobbing._

Weiss remembers Ruby's breakdown down as it plays on repeat. Even with her eyes wide open, she still sees how the strong leader broke down just previously. While Ruby has her moments of weakness, never has she shown herself to be this weak, this _vulnerable. _And to do so in front of their enemy — _because _of their enemy — was unnerving.

And before she could even process what was happening before her, before she could have gotten her legs to move across so she can go to her partner's aid, she was told something that froze her in place.

_"I sent your sister to claim the power of the winter maiden."_

The general gave her sister an order and Weiss understood the gravity of it. The only way to claim a maiden's power is to have that maiden pass it on, and to pass that power, the maiden has to pass away first.

The true meaning of the order did not need to be spelled out to Weiss.

And as if that is not worrying enough, Winter would most likely face Salem's forces along the way. While she knows Winter to be able to hold her own, she also knows better than to underestimate their enemies — her scar on the right side of her abdomen painfully reminds her of this fact.

Not to mention the other fact that Pyrrha also tried to claim a maiden's power and… well, everyone has mourned how that story ended.

"Winter's strong. She'll be okay."

Ruby's voice cuts through her thoughts. Without breaking their pace, Weiss looks to her side and sees her partner give her a reassuring look. For a moment, Weiss almost forgets about the earlier memory. The steely resolve in Ruby's eyes almost fools her into thinking that her partner did not just have a breakdown before. Almost.

But Weiss can still see the faintest of tear tracks if she looks close enough — see that behind Ruby's steel cover is that small girl who cried for her mother.

This is Ruby's way of coping, if one could call it that, maybe compartmentalizing is closer. It is honestly amazing to Weiss how quickly Ruby picked herself up as soon as the situation went dire. As soon as other people's lives were at stake, Ruby snapped to attention and then she took action.

Weiss knows that Ruby is far from recovered from Salem's psychological attack but Weiss also knows that Ruby would not be processing that anytime soon, not when there are other ongoing attacks. Because that is just how Ruby is: always putting other people's sake first.

Even now, that is what Ruby is doing. She is reassuring her partner rather than asking for the same even though they both badly need it not just one over the other.

It is not just Winter who Weiss is worried about although she is the most pressing in her mind right now. As much as she would have wanted to talk to Ruby, she compartmentalizes that as well. Weiss would have to check on Ruby later.

For now, Weiss hopes that she could make it in time for Winter.

"I know."

Just because Weiss has known her sister to be strong, it does not make her worry any less.

Because Winter is not up against just Grimm, Winter is up against the evil behind the Grimm. These are the forces who orchestrated the Fall of Beacon and if they don't do anything, Atlas and Mantle just might be next. These are the people who they lost Pyrrha and countless lives to, and she would be damned to add her sister to that list.

But for as formidable as their enemies are, Ruby's point still stands. Winter is strong. Winter has survived their father's abuse, which is its own evil, she left and survived without the family name, and with her own strength she carved out her own path under the general. If Weiss is ever asked for the epitome of strength, she would point to her sister.

In Weiss' eyes, Winter has always been the strongest person she's ever known.

* * *

Weiss has always known Winter to be strong but never has she seen her this weak.

"Winter!"

As soon as the silver light fades, and with Cinder having escaped during the flash, Weiss rushes towards her sister. Gone is Winter's standing straight posture of strength — she could not even stand with what little strength remained in her.

Lying on the cold hard floor was Winter; and Weiss hopes that her sister's body is not as cold and lifeless as the ice covered walls.

When Weiss reaches her sister, she sees the damage that Cinder has done. She sees the bruises, and the burns, and how every breath shakes Winter's frame. But even so, Winter tries to get up, much to Weiss' relief.

However, when Weiss meets Winter's eyes, there is no relief nor warmth. There is only cold fury.

"What… did you do!"

Weiss does not know what to tell her sister, she does not know how to answer her in a way that is both true yet would not betray her — so she does not. And instead, she looks away in guilt.

What did Weiss do? She supposes the only reason why Winter would ask her this, and with such betrayed anger, is that Ironwood's order of arrest has reached her too. So what did Weiss do? What did she and Team RWBY do?

They did what they had to do.

There is no shame in what they did, in choosing to protect the people, in doing whatever it takes to do the right thing. However, if Weiss is ashamed of anything, it's that she disappointed her sister.

From afar, Weiss could hear the other conversation in the frozen room.

"Are you alright? Penny, what happened?"

"She's... gone."

Then to Weiss' surprise, Winter responds to that.

"No." She pauses for another staggering breath. "She's a part of you now."

Immediately, Weiss understands what Winter means — what this means to Winter.

The path that Winter painstakingly carved out on her own through these years, through her own blood, sweat, and tears, has suddenly been cut off. The winter maiden's power — the destiny Winter chose for herself — has just been snatched from her. And now… now what?

Winter is in critical condition and she has no maiden powers to show for it.

And while this is not the worst case scenario that Weiss wanted to avoid, however, this is not a good case for Winter either.

"I suggest you all surrender." Winter winces in pain and takes another shaky breath. Even as pain warbles her words, she speaks with clear authority. "And comply with the General's orders."

Turn themselves in.

That is not just Weiss' decision to make. So Weiss turns her gaze to her leader and partner. This is not just Ruby's decision to make either. This is a decision for both of them, and when their eyes meet, they have decided.

"We can't do that." Even though it is Winter who has her body broken on the floor, it is Weiss whose voice comes out heartbroken.

Weiss sounds as torn as she feels. There is a lump in her throat that garbles her voice as she tries and fails to swallow her cry. She wants to cry. She wants to cry and run to her sister. But she does neither. She does neither for the same reason that Winter has not showed her any heartfelt emotion.

Because even though they are sisters, they are not on the same side anymore.

And with that in mind, Weiss understands that this is more than just following the General's orders. Weiss has been given a choice, and she has to choose between her sister, her real family, and her friends, her found family. And with Mantle at stake, she knows which choice she has to make.

Just because Weiss has already made her choice, it does not make it hurt any less.

"Then…" For a split second, the ice in Winter's eyes melt. For a moment, she is not Special Operative Schnee. For the person breathing and speaking now is simply Winter, Weiss' sister. "I suggest you run."

"No! You're hurt!" Weiss reaches for her, desperate and pleading. She is not about abandon her only real family of the same blood. "I'm not going to leave you like this!"

"You're not leaving me!"

Winter's shout cuts through cold like ice.

"I'm giving you... a head start."

And just like ice, Winter's voice cracks, and then breaks.

"This is Special Operative Schnee in need of medical assistance." Winter reports on the communication channel, every word is just as much labored as it is determined. She takes another ragged breath. "Send... reinforcements. Over."

Just like Weiss, Winter has also made her decision.

They may be sisters but this is where they part ways. And Weiss finally accepts that this is just how things are and that there are things that they have to do separately.

"We all have to carve out our own way."

When Weiss boards the airship, she does not look back, she does not waste a second of the head start that Winter has given them.

This is not the last of her sister that Weiss would see. No matter how hurt Winter is, she is not one to go down without a fight. Winter fought hard against Cinder and she would fight even harder to survive after. There is no escaping Weiss' fear of losing her sister. But even stronger than the fear is her trust in Winter.

And as the two sisters share one last gaze with each other, they share a parting promise.

They would meet again —

Even if the next time would be between crossed swords.

* * *

The second time they ride on a stolen airship does not have better circumstances as they had the first time.

"Where's Oscar and Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks after a quick scan of the passengers.

"We lost Oscar… and the lamp." Much to everyone's surprise, Ren speaks up even if only to sullenly deliver the bad news, still curled up. He does not say anything more than that nor do they force him.

So Nora steps in to add context. "Neo has the lamp so basically Salem's forces have the lamp."

Ruby grimaces. "And Oscar?"

"He stayed behind. He said there was something he needed to do." Jaune looks away, ashamed. "We… We couldn't go back after him."

There must be more to what actually happened than the summarized versions they gave but Ruby can tell that if it was useful, they would have disclosed it. Now is not the time to probe not when they already told her all that they should know.

"We don't know about Uncle Qrow either. He still hasn't contacted us." Yang addresses their leader's other concern.

Blake follows up, "And we're not sure if these wanted postings for us get updated when someone in our group gets caught."

"At least you kids aren't arrested." Maria points out from the pilot seat.

And before Ruby could comment on that, Weiss beats her to it.

"But at what cost?"

Was it worth still after so much has been lost?

They lost the lamp. After protecting the relic for so long, it gets snatched in a single night. Salem is now one relic closer to summoning the end of the world. They lost Oscar and Qrow. In order to flee, they have left behind two of their comrades and they have no idea where they are or how to get them back.

They also lost their alliance with the Atlas military. They went into Atlas thinking they had gained new allies but by the end of the night, they only ended up making enemies of them. But more than the alliance, they lost whatever trust they had in them.

Now they were doubting themselves too.

They already lost so much, and Ruby is not going to let them lose hope too.

"I know this isn't exactly how we wanted the night to go. We've taken a lot and it's going to be harder from here. But you know what? We're tough too. Maybe we made some good and some bad calls tonight but if there's anything we should not doubt, it's that we are fighting for what's right, we are fighting to protect the people."

With every word Ruby speaks, she finds her own resolve. And as her eyes meet the gazes of every comrade she has, she realizes that she could only be this strong in the face of adversity because she has others who lend her their strength.

"We are huntsmen and huntresses. Our fight is never going to be easy but I'm glad that we're in this fight together."

And she hopes that would be enough.

Silence ensues. For the longest while, Ruby thinks that maybe she said too much, her message lost in her rambling. She would rather think it's because of the rambling rather than worry that her comrades truly have lost all hope.

Then finally, a breakthrough in the silence. Slow clapping.

"Sounds like these kids can handle themselves just fine without us." Pietro murmurs to Maria.

Maria scoffs. "Maybe without you. Without me, no one would be flying this thing." But Ruby catches Maria send an approving wink her way before returning her full attention to piloting.

When Ruby returns her gaze over the rest of them, she sees that her speech has affected them to an extent, some more than others. Yang and Blake meets her gaze with steady support. Jaune and Nora return her gaze with their slightly shakier versions, as the latter keeps shifting her own concerned gaze to her partner. Ren does not even look at anyone.

"I agree with friend, Ruby. The situation is not a favorable one but there is strength in our forces." Penny smiles. It is a small but appreciated comfort in these trying times.

"It is a tough fight but it is ours to fight for — together." Weiss seconds, her voice is firm with not just resolve but also trust.

"That's right. So even if we're apart, Oscar, Qrow..." Ruby turns her gaze to Weiss. _Winter._ Her gaze softens as she adds that name unspoken. Once she sees Weiss' eyes almost water with unshed tears, Ruby knows that Weiss has heard her sister's name added on that list too.

When Ruby reaches across to hold her partner's hand, Weiss firmly grasps it. Even after losing so much, they still have each other. Even in this moment of weakness, there is strength between the two of them. Even if the future is uncertain, they can be certain that the bond they hold would be stronger than whatever threats they face.

"We just have to trust in them that they're okay."

Ruby starts and Weiss finishes.

"And we have to trust in ourselves too."

It's scary but one thing that can beat the fear is trust.

And as long as they are together, they continue to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for the last time, self care is making your own bread. Because the opening song was all about trusting love and yet the finale was just doubt doubt doubt. I mean it's a good and understandable way to end this volume with but paired with the opening? Does not match at all. The volume's tone was all over the place which is a big gripe from me but hey, that's what this fic is for.
> 
> Winter is the MVP of this ep and yes, I too am gay for her hair down. Penny as the winter maiden is so good tho and I'm happy for her! Meanwhile, everyone is either beaten or messed up or both, and Salem is about to pommel them without any rest in between. Anyone else afraid?
> 
> I can't tell if this is the most stressful fic I've worked on because of the material (or lack thereof) or because it just so happened during a stressful time in my life. Probably both. But hey, I'm proud of some of the chapters I was able to churn out and although this could have been better, I still can't believe that I was able to write anything every week (without much to work on) on top of my job, my masters, my exams, and my breakdowns lol.
> 
> —
> 
> _Now here's a little personal rant, you can skip it to the good vibes part below if you want._
> 
> _Will I do another series fic like this for V8? I don't even know anymore. This has been an exhausting volume and I don't mean that just because of the lack of whiterose (though admittedly that is a strong factor) but also since there were too many parts where the overall writing was just... not good. If they keep up this kind of pacing and writing, I might just... not subject myself to more suffering. _
> 
> _This was supposed to be a fun project but it was mostly frustrating... but it did pull me through a lot of disappointment from the eps (because I had to write my own comfort/what we were denied of) even though overall, it doesn't quite feel as satisfying as when I wrote for V6. This fic gives me a mixed cocktail of emotions and I don't drink alcohol._
> 
> _Anyways, I will say that whiterose will forever have a precious place in my heart no matter what. So whether I don't write another series fic for V8 (or maybe even stop watching the show altogether), I might still try to do some other fics for this ship. I don't know yet. _
> 
> _But until V8 airs and lets me know for sure how I feel, I'll be in a writing coma. I've kicked this fictional project so now it's time for me to kick ass at real life responsibilities._
> 
> —
> 
> **To cap off the end of the volume and the end of this fic, I've posted an extra fluffy oneshot for you.** Please read **That Which Blooms In Between**. I've even added soft art for the whiterose soul. So check that out!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this journey. It definitely is no V6 where we cheered with every episode for the partners but it gave me great comfort that no matter what happened this V7, no matter how few the crumbs were, I could always count on you readers to have something for me to look forward to and not be disappointed. 
> 
> _Special shoutout to the regular commenters!_ **xoxoHannahxoxo, Flo07225, IanAlphaAxel, Rubilacxe_Rose, A_Shark_Named_Max, Scott+Crow, shijin_chan, Vernonkellen, Zhana** I WOULD DIE FOR YOU (or write more whiterose) so hit up my inbox or summon me with a transmutation circle I guess.
> 
> And again, thank you to everyone who read and sent their love. Seriously, you people got me through some hard days. Thank you so much for picking up this fic.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Until next time, _thank me later!_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a different title since "Thank Me Later" perfectly captures the spirit of this ship dynamic as well as the essence of my original series fic so... this addendum title was born instead. Now onto some gushing on the new volume!
> 
> **If you enjoyed this then please give the original series fic 'Thank Me Later!' a read and a comment while you're at it!**


End file.
